Two Sides of the Coin
by Justicerocks
Summary: AU. Matthew Casey and Antonio Dawson are opposites yet they seem to be a perfect partnership. See them bring justice to the city of the Intelligence Unit. Dawsey in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N 1: **Thank you to my amazing friends on Twitter who began talking about what it would be like if Antonio and Matt were both detectives and partners. I loved the idea and they let me write it for them. I am deeply honoured and I hope that they enjoy this first chapter and that it's everything they hoped it would be.

**A\N 2: **This story is A\U as Matt is a police Detective working in the Intelligence Unit. However all the other Intelligence people are the same so I'm just adding him into the mix, also I'm making it kind-of A\U in terms of Antonio' marriage situation (in my story he's happily married and not having any problems). Since I am a huge Dawsey fan I might have Matt and Gabby start dating further into the story but I'm not sure yet. So with that I hope you're not to confused and I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Fists banged on the table and it was clear Detective Antonio Dawson had, had enough of the lies the suspect was telling him.

"I'm going to give you one last chance…" He breathed out hot breath, his teeth clenches together, "Tell me where Victor Gonzalez is."

"Yo no estoy diciendo mierda." He said staring at Antonio a smirk clear on his face.

"Oh yeah he's stupid," Antonio narrowed his eyes and sighed, "You know my friend here is right. You wouldn't last a second with me in the cage."

"The cage?" He asked, his accent clear as day.

"Yeah a little place we put people like you. Our boss likes to do things differently, maybe you've heard of him. His names Hank Voight."

The man's eyebrow's raised, "Yeah I've heard of him."

"Good, then you'll talk." He seemed satisfied.

"I'll talk in Spanish," He concluded eying Matt up and down, "If I'm going to sign my life away the least you can do is let me sign it away in my first language."

"I knew I should have paid more attention in high-school Spanish," Matt mumbled as he and Antonio shared a nod and he left the room.

Making his way back towards the Intelligence Squad room he thought back to the last eight months. He had worked in Homicide when the opportunity for a newly formed Intelligence Unit opened up. He jumped at the chance for a challenge and four months later he had been transferred to District twenty-one. He and his partner Antonio Dawson had worked together since their first day in the Intelligence Unit, though they were both wary of each other at first they become fast friends and worked well together.

Him and Antonio though were complete opposites in every way. He had blonde hair and green eyes and was Caucasian and single while Antonio was of Spanish-Dominican descent and had dark hair and eyes, could speak fluent Spanish and was married with two children.

Settling in his desk Matt looked up when a fellow detective in the unit, Erin Lindsay began talking, "You get anything out of him?"

"Antonio's talking to him in Spanish," He explained, "I thought I'd be better follow some of the leads my CI's gave me."

"Ah," She let out a small smile then returned to work, her partner Jay Halstead working at the desk beside hers.

Less than half- an hour later Antonio returned to the bullpen carrying a printout of information, "We have a lead on a possible target hit," He posted the information on the board.

Sergeant Voight, head of the Intelligence Unit nodded at Antonio, "Nice work. I don't want to know what you had to do to get that."

Antonio shrugged his shoulders, sure it wasn't just talking he did with the suspect but Voight shouldn't be complaining, he often used illegal tactics to get the unit what they needed.

"Alright you and Casey see where this lead takes us," Voight spoke and went back into his office motioning for Erin Lindsay to talk to him.

Detective Alvin Olinsky and Officer Kyle Rusek, who had been pulled early from the academy left to do more undercover work and that left Antonio, Matt and Jay in the bull-pen, all three men staring at each other.

"You guys know what's up with those two?" Halstead broke the silence, "Is he like her dad or something?"

Detective Casey looked over at Halstead who at twenty-seven was six years his junior, "Why Halstead? You thinking of asking her out?"

A slight blush crept onto his face and Casey and Dawson both smirked, "She's pretty but so out of your league," Casey playfully warned.

"Hey, hey I can handle myself," He defended his actions as the door to the office opened and both Sargent Voight and Erin Lindsay walked out.

Sergeant Voight glared at his two senior detectives, "What are you two still doing here?" He growled.

Neither man answered as they scurried out of the bullpen and down the stairs. Walking past the front desk and outside Antonio reached out his hands, "We'll go out for lunch, hand me the keys."

"I'll bet ten dollars I know where we're going."

"Give me the keys," Antonio repeated.

Casey dug the keys out of his pocket and handed them to him. He climbed into the passenger seat, "So would I win the bet?" He wondered.

Antonio just laughed and left the parking lot. The drive was mostly silent as they listened to the police scanner on the radio, Antonio's ears perking every time he heard something involving firehouse 51; his younger sister was a paramedic on ambulance 61, stationed at firehouse 51.

Arriving outside of their destination Antonio parallel parked the car on the road and hoped out.

"I would win the bet," Matt smiled more to himself as he walked onto the sidewalk and started up at 'Dawson's bakery' which Antonio's wife Laura owned.

That was another thing that was different between and Casey. His family meant everything to him and he would do anything for them, he was best friends with his younger sister and saw his parents on a regular basics. Whereas Casey didn't like to talk about his dysfunctional family and rarely mentioned his older sister and her husband and young daughter.

Walking into the bakery Antonio was happy yet disappointed to see it was crowded, he was happy as it meant his wife was getting more business but also disappointed as that meant he might not be able to see her.

Snagging two sandwiches from a fridge he lined up along with Matt at the cash register line-up.

The girl, a young twenty-something still in University was manning the cash and smiled when she saw Antonio, "Laura's in the back. She'll be happy to know you're paying though."

"Ah if it isn't the local thief," Antonio's wife walked through the double doors and into the main part of the store, "Make sure he pays Jill," She smiled, "Casey though doesn't have to," She mentioned walking around to the front of the counter and quickly kissing Antonio.

"Hey," He protested as he watched her leave to help the other costumers but she was already gone.

He mumbled something in Spanish but Casey could see the smile on his lips as he pulled out the money, "Make sure you tell Laura I paid," He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he handed Matt one of the sandwiches and gave his wife a quick wave before leaving the shop.

"You'd think I always came in and stole food," He mumbled as they climbed back into the car.

"Well you do," Casey reminded him, "All of time in fact."

"Shut-up," Antonio through a rolled up piece of paper at him still smirking, "You still able to come to the fourth of July BBQ at my house next weekend?"

"Yeah. You sure I won't be intruding though." He said, as he knew it was going to be Antonio's family.

"No, no Laura's been bugging me to have you over for dinner, plus the kids have wanted to meet you. It'll just be me Laura and the kids, my sister, my parents and you."

"Fine but I'm helping with the barbeque or I'll bring beer or something."

Antonio chuckled, "I'll tell Laura you want to barbeque, she'll be happy."

"Why?"

"Because according to her I'm thee world's worst cook."

"Well she's obviously a good cook," He mentioned.

"Yeah all the woman in my family are. My Mom, my sister and even my daughter now."

"Eva right? Your daughter?"

"Yeah Eva and Diego," Antonio smiled at the mention of his children.

"And your sister is Gabriela?"

"Gabby. I only call her Gabriela to bug her," He laughed, "I wouldn't suggest calling her by her full name unless you want your ass kicked."

"I'll remember that."

"Good," Antonio turned the key in the car and drove off.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **I've never wrote this kind of story before where I mix drama and crime knowledge with character relationships and developments like the do on the show. I'm up for the challenge and I'm looking forward to writing this story but please let me know how I'm doing and leave a review. It would mean a lot to me to know how I'm doing and what I can improve on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Casey stared up at the murder white board tapping the tip of his pen on his chin. He was deep in thought and didn't notice Antonio give him a look before picking up a ball and throwing it at his head.

"Hey!" Casey snapped out of his trance and glared at his partner who was trying to hide his smirk, "What was that for?"

"Well if you listened to me I might not have had to do it. What were you thinking about anyways?"

"A girl maybe," Halstead quipped, "Thinking about what you're going to do when you get home."

"O-kay," Lindsay drew out a breath, "I think I'm going to go in the break room." She left the room just as Matt's cell phone rang and he answered it ignoring the glares he got.

"I think it is a girlfriend," Halstead whispered.

Antonio smirked and listened to the side of the converstation he could hear, when Matt hung up the phone he stuck it back in his pocket and turned to Antonio, "That was a shopkeeper we interviewed yesterday our suspect just returned to get his package.

"Really? How stupid is this guy!" Halstead threw his pen into the air.

"He's a low-level gang member," Antonio said over his shoulder as he and Matt jogged down the stairs.

"He said he keep him there as long as he could," Matt explained as they made there way outside. The drive to the store was fairly quick as they put the sirens on and managed to not hit any lights.

Antonio parked the car on the side of the street and he and Matt jumped out and went into the store, when they hard gunshots they drew their guns.

"I'll go around back!" Matt said as he began jogging to the back alleyway. "Chicago Police!" He called out; as a response he heard gunshots and his weapon still drawn he ran towards them. Catching a glimpse of a young man with a gun he took off chasing him down the alleyway.

"Chicago Police Stop!" He yelled but the man didn't stop and he took off around the corner and into the street there he managed to dodge people and run off into another alleyway.

Matt sped up and extended his leg to trip him. The suspect went tumbling to the ground and Matt grabbed his arms and cuffed him. "You're under arrest for shooting at a police officer."

The young man, no older then twenty-five Matt thought looked at him, "I ain't know you was a cop!"

"Uh-huh, you just go around shooting people all day," He rolled his eyes, "Lets go."

He brought the suspect back towards the store and shoved him into a squad car, "We'll interrogate him at the district," He told the uniformed officer.

"Yes sir."

"Shop owner's dead. Shot to the chest and head," Antonio walked up to his partner, "Not as neat as the other shootings. You think the guy will talk?"

Matt shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well did he say anything-"

"HEY WHAT YA'LL DO TO MY STORE!" A voice behind them yelled and the detectives turned to see a four young men standing behind a police barricade.

"Your store?" Antonio began walking towards them.

"Yeah, I sell products here and you's being her is loosing me money. The city better pay me back or else."

"Ooh," Matt breathed out, "Tough aren't you. You just talked back to a police officer."

"I know my rights. Now let me back into my store!"

"This shop is a crime scene." Antonio told him, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to interview you."

"Hey, I run a ligament business," He held his hands up.

"I'm not saying you don't now just answer a few questions and let me explain what happened."

"No you're going to let me into my store, I have products!"

"Products, these wouldn't happen to be illegal would they?"

"No!"

"Detectives," Officer Burgress approached them showing them a bag of straight heroin, "About fifty pounds in the basement and guns too."

"I don't know nothing about that!"

"Right, well this is your store," Antonio grabbed his arm knowing he'd try to run, "Lets talk about this at the station." He cuffed him and put him into another squad car. Closing the door he saw the rest of the intelligence unit pull up and went to go fill in Sargent Voight on what happened.

* * *

><p>"Look," Matt explained to the boy, as he talked he looked at his file, "You're only seventeen so you still have a chance of getting a good life. If you help me I can-"<p>

"You can what? Put me in some group home?" He sneered, "I have a family."

Matt scratched the back of his neck, looking at the one-way mirror, he knew someone was watching and he'd rather not tell everyone what he was about to say. Looking at the boy though he knew it might help, "Hey, hey look at me. I know where you're at all right. When I was sixteen I was…. Well let's just say I was in a foster home for a year or two all right? Things weren't all that great for me either."

The boy, Jacob, as his file read started at Matt, "Are you lying to me?"

"No. Why would I want to make up story like that? You think I want my colleagues to think something about me that isn't true."

"I don't know," He seemed weary, "Tell me more?"

"Just, I just I know what its like to not have anyone alright?"

"What happened to you?"

"How about you tell me about why you were shooting that man in the store."

"Are we back on that now?" He sighed.

"Yes. I told you something now it's your turn."

"I was just doing what I was told. I didn't want to you know… I've never shot a guy before but you know…" He looked away, obviously trying not to look nervous.

"I was scared when I shot and killed someone for the first time too. It's not an easy thing to forget. Like I said though you're young things can get better."

"No. You can't just get out of a gang! It doesn't work like that."

"We'll you just tell me everything and I'll see what I can do."

"No, I'm not leaving here and then get shot. No way."

"Jacob if you want to be put into protective custody you're going to need to give me more then this, Come on you must have overheard something. I know you're supposed to be seen but not heard but you still have ears."

"Yeah I might've heard some things."

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere. Want to tell me what you heard."

"They were talking about a shipment coming in from Colombia or something. It was all in Spanish and I don't speak it. But my last group home I ran away from man it as surrounded by these gangs so you know. I wanted to be safe and then…."

"Hey, hey I get it. You don't; need to explain."

"Man I would've thought you were some rich white dude."

"Yeah well looks aren't everything. Do you know when and where these shipments were coming in?"

"Yeah."

Matt handed him a piece of paper and a pad. "I'll be right back," He got up and left the room to go into the viewing area. The door open and he walked in; Antonio and Lindsay were standing there, each turning their eyes onto him as soon as he walked in.

"That all true?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah all of it."

"Right, I'll go tell Voight we have a new lead," She left, leaving the two partners to talk.

There was a moment's silence before Antonio spoke, "Listen man, what happened when you were younger that's your business but if you ever want to talk to someone…"

"Thanks man, so where did you get with the drug dealer?"

"His father's some big time defense lawyer so that's not going to go anywhere. He was only mid-level dealer anyways. We're trying to get him to at leas give us something though."

Just then Voight walked into the room followed by Lindsay, "You got something Casey?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Good." Voight turned and walked into the room followed by Matt, who stood at the back.

"I'm Hank Voight," He explained to Jacob.

"Yeah I've heard about you."

Voight didn't even blink, "I'm told you've been very helpful. I know that's tough but I want to let you know we can get you out if you want us to. I have ways of doing things."

"I want to help."

"Good. We'll keep you here for awhile maybe give you a story, so you can tell them."

"How are you going to get me out?"

"Give it time." Voight left the room and a uniformed officer came in.

Matt got the information and went back to the bullpen and pinned it up on the board, "They're getting a pick-up tomorrow at twelve," He explained and then went on to read all the information Jacob had wrote for the address and descriptions of people.

"Dawson, Casey you two go and look at the location. We're going to need to know where to best hide for the drop-off location.

"Right," Both men nodded their heads and went off.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Next up is the BBQ at Antonio's house where Matt first meets Gabby. If you have anything you'd like to see in that chapter please let me know, also I'd love to hear of any other ideas you have.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: **I want to say a huge thank you to all of you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and altering this story. I know a lot of you were looking forward to this chapter (Matt and Gabby meeting for first time) and I hope it doesn't disappoint you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Matt pulled up to the two-story brownstone house and parked his truck behind another car. Climbing out he grabbed the cases of beer he had brought and made his way up the driveway smiling as he heard laughter and talking coming from the backyard as he entered. He opened the gate and Antonio's wife Laura was the first to see him, she nudged her husband and he turned around.

The backyard was modest yet elegant all at the same time; the far end had a swing-set. A walkway starting from the porch steps led to a fenced off pool that had a diving board and the porch had multiple plants, a long covered glass covered table and a barbeque.

"Hey! Look who finally showed up!" He grinned as he walked over to his best friend, giving him a quick hug and fist pump he noticed the beers, "Man you didn't have to bring anything but I'm not going to say no to free beer."

"Thought you'd say that," He chuckled.

"Come on let me introduce you to everyone." He walked up to where his children were playing soccer, "Eva! Diego! Come meet my partner Matt.

Both children nodded their heads and stopped playing.

"Matt this is Eva and Diego. Eva Diego this is Detective Casey."

"Hi Sir," Diego beamed as he stuck out his hand, "I'm Diego. I'm eight but when I'm older I want to be a police detective or maybe a scientist."

"Hi Diego," Matt shook his hand and chuckled at his enthusiasm, "You look like your father."

"Thank you." He smiled.

Eva was next and she shyly smiled at Matt, "Hi."

"Hi Eva."

She giggled.

"Ooh Eva likes Matt!" Diego taunted.

"Diego!" Eva blushed and punched his shoulder.

"Alright! Alright!" Antonio stepped in front of them, "That's enough from both of you. Now go and spend some time apart."

"Gladly," Eva turned to leave ignoring the kissing noises Diego was making in her direction.

"Daddy can I swim now?"

Antonio stared at his son, "You know the rules Diego; wait until Abuela and Abuelo get here; then you can swim."

"But-"

"Diego."

"Yes Sir," Diego walked away.

"How old is Eva again?" Matt asked as he followed Antonio towards the patio where the adults were.

"Just turned thirteen. She's crazy about boys. Wants to wear make-up. Its to much for me," He admitted, "Luckily though," He walked towards Laura and wrapped his arms around her, "Laur keeps me grounded."

"Yeah," She kissed him on the cheek before turning in her chair to face Matt, "Glad you could come. This is Gabby, Antonio's younger sister." She motioned to the woman sitting beside her.

He knew he was supposed to say something but he had forgotten what it was. Gabby was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she had long dark brown hair that was wavy at the bottom and doe brown eyes. She was wearing a red tank top and short jean shorts.

"Hi," Her angelic voice broke him out of his gaze, "I'm Gabriela."

"Hi," Matt managed to get his voice back as he shook her hand, which sent shockwaves through him.

"Hi," She repeated, "Want something to drink? There's beer in the cooler."

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Well help yourself," Laura smiled and Matt was about to do just that when Eva and Diego's screams of 'Abuela, Abuelo' stooped him.

He didn't know what the words meant but he assumed they were 'grandma' and 'grandpa' in Spanish. As they got closer Matt saw how much Antonio resembled his father and how Gabriela looked like both her parents but he could tell she got her hair and amazing smile from her mother.

"Abuelo, Abuela this is Daddy's partner." Diego excitedly led them over to Matt.

"Hi I'm Matt Casey," He introduced himself.

"Well its nice to meet you Matt, I'm Jose and this is my wife Esmerelda."

"Very nice to meet you both," He shook their hands.

"Dad now can I go swimming?" Diego asked again.

"Yes, now you can go swimming."

"Yay!" Diego cheered and ran off into the house.

"That boy…" Gabby trailed off as she watched him, "Where he gets that energy from I'll never know."

Laura nodded in agreement with her sister in-law's statement.

"Come on bro," Antonio patted Matt's shoulder and led him over to the cooler, "Have a beer and relax."

Matt reached in and took out a beer and followed Antonio back to the table and happily sat in the only empty seat, which happened to beside Gabriela and Antonio.

Gabriela stopped talking to Laura and turned her head to look at Matt. She tried to eye him and make it look like he wasn't stating when she really was. He was in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans and his sandy blonde hair was messed up so it looked like it was unintentional but intentional.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Laura raise and eyebrow and knew she'd been caught, to prevent her parents or worse Antonio catching on she stood and said, "It's pretty hot out I think I'm going to go and swim with Diego."

"Yay!" Diego walked back out onto the deck in swimwear. "Thanks Auntie Gabby."

"You're welcome," Gabby took off her top to reveal a long bikini top, she was wearing matching bottoms as well.

"Can we go swimming now? I don't need sunscreen."

"Diego, its been half an hour since you put some on," Laura unformed her son, "You let me put some on you or you can just forget about swimming."

"So of I don't swim I don't have to wear any?"

"Hey. Don't get smart," She warned. "Now come here."

"I'm telling you man he's to smart for his own good," Antonio muttered under his breath to Matt.

Meanwhile Eva was trying to sneak into the pool without her father noticing her swimsuit, no luck.

Antonio's face fell, "Eva Melina Dawson! What are you wearing?"

"A bikini."

"No, no," He furiously shook his head, "No thirteen year old daughter of mine is going to wear something like that. And as of now you are not allowed to go to any swim parties."

"Dad! That's not fair. Auntie Gabby's wearing almost the same one!"

Sending a glare at his younger sister Antonio turned back to his daughter, "Gabriela's an adult you are a child-"

"Dad I'm thirteen!"

"Don't interrupt me! Now go back upstairs and dress appropriately." He ordered.

"Fine!" She yelled and stormed back into the house.

"Antonio," Laura sighed, "You have to let her grow up. If you don't she'll only rebel and that'll cause what you don't want."

"I don't want to talk about it right now Laur," He waved his arms.

"Laura's right Antonio. She's growing up, she's a good kid you can't jut not trust her now that she's thirteen." Gabby added, "You handled me being a teenager and I turned out alright."

"That was different and…" Antonio trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Antonio Dawson you go and talk to her," Esmeralda told her oldest son, "It wasn't as bad as some girls are wearing these days, Your wife and sister are right she's a goo girl, she gets good grades, she reminds me of Laura when she was younger."

"Alright, alright," Antonio sighed, "I'll go and talk to her."

Seeing Matt was more then a bit confused Gabby sat back down turned to him and explained, "Antonio's ten years older then me. When I was thirteen he was twenty-three and already engaged to Laura. They met in high-school when I was three."

"Antonio mentioned he as ten years older then you," Matt tried not to stare at her as they talked.

"Yeah he's a bit overprotective of me and he's worse now that his little girl is a teenager," She quickly explained. What she didn't tell him was that she wanted to have a family and a marriage like Antonio and Laura's, who she often said despite Antonio's job had the strongest relationship, other then her parents, she'd ever seen.

"That I know, he talks about that."

"Auntie Gabby lets go swimming now!" Diego interrupted the converstation.

"Yes, Diego lets go swimming," She stood up and walked towards the pool with her nephew.

Trying his best to ignore Gabby as she climbed out of the pool all wet Matt turned to Antonio, "Need any help?"

"Yes!" Laura answered for her husband.

"Very funny," He quipped back, "I don't _need _any help but if you want to help…"

"Sure."

"Hopefully you're a better cook then Antonio," Gabby walked past them.

"Hey!" Antonio playfully punched her as she laughed.

"Oh," She punched him back and then grabbed a ponytail from the table and pulled her hair up, "I'm going to go help Mom and Laura in the kitchen with the real food."

"Okay now you're pushing it Gabriela," He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Ooh so scared," She flicked the spatula he was pointing at her and continued drying off. "Is he this geeky at work?"

"What? What?" Matt hadn't been paying attention, his mind had been wondering to things he shouldn't be thinking about his best friends younger sister.

Gabby chuckled, "Is Antonio a geek at work?" She then repeated.

"Sometimes."

Looking satisfied Gabby finished getting her tank top back on and turned to leave.

When she was out of sight Matt saw Antonio starting at him, "Don't even think about it." He seriously warned, "She's my younger sister. I know that look when I see it so don't deny it."

Matt wouldn't, "Right, right," He put all the thoughts about Gabby in the back of his mind and he helped Antonio with the grilling.

"So Gabs Matt's good-looking huh?" Laura spoke as she peeled potatoes for a salad.

"What? Oh yeah he's alright."

"Gabby I saw you staring at him more then once," She pointed out.

"Laura."

"Gabriela, he's a very attractive man," Esmerelda pointed out.

"Not you too Mom," She sighed, "I'm happy being single right now and if you think Antonio's going to let me date Matt then…"

"Antonio can be worked on," Laura winked.

"Ewe!" She threw a piece of lettuce at her, "I don't want to hear about you and Antonio," She made over-dramatic chocking noises.

"Oh," Laura playfully swatted her. "Honestly though Gabby do you like Matt?"

"Yeah if he wasn't Antonio's partner and I met him at a bar or something yeah I might ask him out… alright are you happy now? Can we let this go?"

"For now."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So Antonio told Matt he didn't want him dating or thinking about Gabriela. Will he listen? Or will he end up going out with her?


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N 1: **First of all I want to thank all of you so much for all of your support it means so much to me. Second, people have asked me what direction I'm going with this story and others have requested what direction I go in. I'm fine with either way and so that's why I've created a poll on my profile as to where you would like me to go with this story, please take a minute and vote in my poll.

**A\N 2: **Since this story is AU as Matt is a Detective some of the roles of the people at Firehouse 51 have to be changed. I'm thinking of making Herman Lt. of Truck 81 to keep things simple. You'll slowly see everyone from there in this story as it progresses. Since this is fanfiction and it is AU though Shay is still alive.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It had been a little over a week since Matt had first met Gabby, since then he couldn't stop thinking about her, worse he and Antonio hadn't discussed that day at all, in fact it had almost become awkward between them. It didn't help matters any when they stopped by the bakery to grab lunch and Gabby was working the cash register.

She smiled brightly as she saw them and walked around the counter and hugged her brother, "Hey, you being safe?" She asked.

"Always," He kissed her forehead, "You running my store today?"

"Your store?" Laura walked in from the back room a mock-serious expression on.

"I mean our store," He corrected.

"Uh-huh," She smirked and went over and gave him a kiss. Then answering his first question she said, "Gabby's just helping me out today. Don't worry."

"Who's worried?"

Both women glared at him; he stopped talking.

"Nice," Matt laughed at the affect they had on him.

Antonio didn't hesitate to slap him on the back of his head.

Gabby rolled her eyes at her brother's antics and turned to Matt, "Hey Matt."

"Hey."

Antonio glared at him, "We should get going man," He picked up a pastry and walked out the door.

"Yeah coming," Matt called over his shoulder as he dug out his wallet.

"Dude, you don't have to pay." He stood waiting at the door.

Matt ignored his comment, he quickly tore a piece out of his notebook wrote down his cell number and handed it to Gabby along with the money; He smiled at her grabbed a pastry and left with Antonio.

Her heart racing Gabby waited until Antonio and Matt had driven away before opening the crumpled note. There in messy print was a number, and the words 'cell' and 'text me' on it.

"So? Are you going to call him?" Laura asked peering at the number over her shoulder.

"Maybe," She stuffed the number into her pocket, failing to hide her blush.

"So you know Gabby's only twenty-six, she's ten years younger then me," Antonio spoke as he climbed into the driver's seat of the car, "That makes her six years younger then you right?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded. He assumed Antonio had seen him slip her the piece of paper, it didn't bother him though, and he'd do it again.

"I don't like her dating let alone Eva dating. If any man were to ever hurt her…."

"Right," Matt got the point, he understood it to mean Antonio would bet him up if he ever dated Gabby.

For the rest of their shift they barely talked.

After their shift was finished Matt, Antonio and some of the others from the Intelligence Unit were all going down to Molly's.

Matt was finishing up some last minute paperwork when his cell phone buzzed. When he saw the message a smile appeared on his face. It was from Gabby.

_U coming to Molly's tonight? _

Matt added her number to his list of contacts and replied back.

_Yeah just finishing up some paperwork. You there?_

_Yeah. Here with some friends from 51._

_Is Tonio there yet?_

_No._

_Good. _

As Gabby read the last text she got an odd feeling. Why would Matt be glad her brother wasn't there yet? Did something happen between them? Did he see Matt slip her his number?"

"So when's your boyfriend coming?" Gabby's best friend and fellow EMT Leslie Shay asked with a grin.

"My boyfriend? What?"

"Don't play dumb with me Gabriela Dawson. I saw that look on your face. Spill." She took a swing of her beer and watched her friend intensely.

"He's not- well- it's complicated."

"Sweetie, men are complicated. Women are not.

Gabby laughed, "You know if I ever switch sides I'd only want you," She replied back in their usual banter.

Sure enough her brother and Matt entered the bar soon follow by most of the other members of District 21's Intelligence Unit. It was the first time it had happened, Matt often came to Molly's with Antonio. This was different though, before she didn't know him, now she did. She was having a battle within herself whether to go up and talk to him or not. She decided busying herself would be the best thing to do so she set off the refill other people's drinks and to talk to other members of firehouse 51.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. I'm going to leave the poll up for a few weeks and I might post another chapter and have Gabby and Matt's relationship (whether she's in the chapter or not) kind of be up in the air and really could go either way. Please remember to vote in my poll ig you have a preference of what you think should happen in terms of their relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: **The final result of my poll was tied between Gabby and Matt getting together right away and having them be friends first. So, because of this I'm going to try and develop their relationship faster then I would have if they were going to be friends first but slower then if they were going to start dating right away. No matter how or if you voted I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to leave a review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Matt wasn't sure if he was happy or frustrated that Gabby Dawson was currently treating his shoulder wound, "This bandage will hold for now but you'll need to go to the hospital to get the bullet out and to get properly stitched up."

Matt sighed heavily, "You can't take it out?"

"No. It's lodged to far in. Luckily though I don't think it hit any major bones, you can still move your shoulder a little, even if it hurts muscles and joints moving is always a good sign."

"Alright," He allowed her to finish her bandage job. "Is there going to be a scare?"

"A little one maybe."

He seemed to accept this answer, "Woman love scars."

"Yeah," She managed to choke out an answer as she tried her best to concrete on her work. Her mind kept wondering to images of her kissing the scar on his shoulder as they made love. _Stop thinking about that Gabby. _She chastised herself as she continued to work.

"Now Detective," She finished and began taking off her gloves, "Can I trust you to go to the hospital or do I need to take you in the ambulance?" Het tone was serious but there was a hint of playfulness Matt detected.

"I'll go, I'll go, I can't get back to work without medical clearance."

"Good. It's not that bad now but if you wait it could get infected, then you'd have a lot of other problems to worry about."

"Yeah," Matt grabbed his shirt and was in the process of putting it on when Antonio approached the ambulance.

"You all finished playing doctor with my sister?" He scoffed.

"Your caring about my well-being is so touching Tonio," Matt pulled his t-shirt over his head and gently eased it over his sore shoulder.

"Yeah well there's two EMT's you coulda been treated by Shay."

"And I told you to mind or own business," Gabby glared at him.

Antonio ignored his sister's comment, "Come on Casey, Voight wants me to take you to the hospital and then drop you off at home."

Matt rolled his eyes, "It's just a bullet wound!"

"Hey, you wanna go toe-to-toe with Hank Voight you be my guest. Just don't come crying to me when he bumps you down to traffic cop."

"Fine," Matt huffed, "But only until next shift."

"I didn't hear that."

"Uh-huh," Matt hoped out of the ambulance and followed Antonio back to his car.

Antonio quickly turned and gave a look to his kid sister.

At the hospital Matt got the bullet out of his shoulder and got it wrapped in a sling. He was told he wouldn't be able to return to active duty for at least three weeks while his shoulder healed. Something Matt took as a bitter pill to swallow. Still he drove back with Antonio to the station and went with him up to the unit.

"I thought I ordered you to stay home?" Sergeant Voight's raspy voice attacked Matt as he entered the unit.

"I still have one good arm. I can catch up on paperwork. You can't say no to me catching up on paperwork."

"Fine. But I don't want you actively involved in the case."

"Fine."

"Good now as I was saying…."

* * *

><p>A few days later everyone was out working on the case expect Matt. He was the only one in the squad room and he didn't think he had ever been so desperate for Jay and Erin's banter or Rusek's rookie questions. He stared down at the un-finished paperwork on his desk but couldn't work up the nerve to do it. Just then his phone buzzed and he saw it was a call from Sergeant Platt at the desk.<p>

"Yeah Sarge?" He asked picking up the phone.

"There's a Gabby here to see you, didn't give a last name."

Matt's heart jumped and he didn't think he'd ever stood as quickly as he had just then, "I'll be down in a few seconds," He replied as he hung up the phone and dashed down the stairs.

Just as he had hoped Gabby was waiting on one of the benches. Her hair was curled and it shaped her face beautifully. Every time he saw her she became even more beautiful.

"Hi Gabby," He did his best attempt to act natural as he approached her.

She looked up and as she stood he could see she was wearing a brown tank top and a jean skirt that showed of her long beautiful legs. She was breathtaking and a part of Matt wanted to kiss her right then and there and make her, his.

"Hi Matt."

"So…uh what are you doing here?"

"I have the day off so I figured I'd come and maybe we could go out for lunch."

Out of the corner of his eye Matt could see Sergeant Voight doing her best to pretend like she wasn't eavesdropping. "Yeah sure I guess. Everyone's out right now but-"

"Detective Casey," Sergeant Voight walked into the station his hands in his pockets, "I thought you were going to take calls and work on paperwork, not show-off your injury to your girlfriend."

"She's uh-"

Behind Voight stood Antonio and both Matt and Gabby could see he was livid. Matt worked quickly to make it clear Gabby wasn't his girlfriend, as much as he wanted her to be.

"I'm Antonio's younger sister," Gabby was thinking the same thing he was, "I know Matt though, figured I'd pass on a message to him."

"Right," Voight obviously didn't believe the story but chose not to get involved.

Glaring at both of them but not saying a word Antonio pushed in between them causing Matt to stumble backwards.

Both Gabby and Matt were silent for a few minutes; it was Gabby who finally broke the silence, "Want to go outside to talk?"

"Yeah, good idea," He followed her out into the hot Chicago July.

"I know you and Antonio have a professional relationship; I know how important it is that you trust your partner. I could never cause that rift. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened because of it.

"Gabby-"

"Let me finish, I like you Matt," Her check's reddened, "A lot but I don't know if- "

"We're a good idea," He finished for her with a sad nod of his head.

"Yeah," She finished, "If things were different or we met differently…"

"I understand."

"Can we be friends?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, friends." He forcefully smiled and turned to walk back into the station. He understood where Gabby was coming from and a part of him agreed with her. Unless he was ready to switch to a different department or change partners he and Gabby could not date. It was hard to imagine any of those scenarios though as he loved the worked he was doing in Intelligence and he and Antonio got along great, at least they did. He was sure the other man had lost all respect for him now.

When he walked into the unit Antonio glared at him, "Tonio can we talk?"

"Nothing to talk about," He grunted in response.

"Yes there is and I'd rather not talk about it in the squad room."

"Fine," He slammed his pen down and walked into the break room. He waited until Matt closed the door, then he really let him have it, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your face right now?"

"She broke up with me…" He saw Antonio's eyes widen and he quickly rephrased his statement, "Not in that sense she came here to tell me that us dating isn't a good idea. She's more rational then I am man. She knows it would be hard for us working together if we dated and she's scared that it'll put us in danger."

"Yeah?"

"Call her and ask."

Antonio didn't speak.

"Look I'm not going to say just being friends will be easy, but for now we're going to try it."

"But you still like her?"

"Yeah man I do," Matt admitted.

Antonio sat on the words for a few minutes, "And she likes you too."

"I think so. Look I know she's your sister and I really didn't mean to cause any tension."

"Yeah I know, I wasn't just worried about her though; I knew our friendship would change and I wasn't sure how. You're my best friend," He then admitted.

"You're my best friend too," Matt replied back, "So we're good for now?"

"Yeah for now," He said but he had a strange suspicion that this would not be the end of it.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. Also, I'm up for any ideas you guys might have.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N 1: **Thank you all so much for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter. Italics are text messages and thoughts.

**A\N 2: **I live in Canada and I didn't think to check to see if 'Full House' can stream on the American version until after I finished the chapter. When I did 'check I realized that its only available to order in the USA and not to stream. So since this is fanfiction I'm pretending that 'Full House' is available to stream in the American version of Netflicks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global, Netflicks or Full House.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Matt sat on a bench taking a drink of water. He looked around the gym and then back to Antonio who was already beginning to punch a hanging bag.

"Man, you're making me look bad. We just boxed for twenty minutes straight."

Antonio shrugged his shoulders, "Releases tension."

"Right," Matt sighed, and he smiled as his cell phone buzzed, signaling he had a text. Wiping his sweaty hands on a towel. Reaching for his phone on the bench he picked it up and smiled when he saw it was Gabby.

For the past two and a half weeks they had been hanging out as much as they could. However Matt wouldn't call what they were friends, it was an awkward cross between friends and boyfriend\girlfriend.

_I'm free tonight wanna hang out and watch a movie? Your choice._

_Sure. At the gym now but I'll be home soon. Come to my apartment around five thirty. We can order in food, and you can pick the movie._

_See you then :D_

"You gonna stop smilin' at your phone?" Antonio side-eyed him as he continued to punch the bag.

"Yeah," Matt put the phone back down and got back up. He put his boxing gloves back on and taped them up.

"Lets spar again," Antonio stopped his punching bag from moving and looked at Matt.

Matt just stared at him.

Antonio chuckled, "What? You afraid?"

Matt chose not to answer that question, "You're a Junior Boxing Champion! Wouldn't you be a little afraid?"

"I haven't knocked you out yet."

Under his breath Matt muttered, "Yeah yet," Still though he got up and began sparing with Antonio, who was clearly the more experienced of the two. Still he was able to last a few rounds before Antonio punched him in the jaw.

Matt could feel his jaw dislocate and he grabbed it in pain, "Okay," He spoke slowly each movement casing pain to radiate from his jaw.

"Sorry bro," Antonio took off his gloves and went to examine the jaw, "Looks dislocated."

"Yeah, I got that part," He replied miserably. With one hand he pulled off his shirt and sat down on the bench. He began to try and put his jaw back into place when Antonio stopped him.

"You should go to the hospital bro."

"You're telling me to go to the hospital? That's so funny." He glared. "You never go to the hospital for anything!"

"Neither do you!"

"So we're even," He resumed what he was doing.

"Okay, okay," Antonio surrendered.

"I'll just take some pain killers," He stood, "See you later man," He waved and walked out of the gym. In the shower he let the water wash over him and it momentarily made his jaw feel better. When he got out and began to get changed however it was worse.

The drive to his apartment was torture and Matt could tell by the way it felt that it was swollen; a theory confirmed when he got home and looked in the washroom mirror. "I'll be fine," He reassured himself as he grabbed some pain meds from the cabinet and popped them into his mouth. He then splashed water onto his face and walked out.

He was wearing a pair of light coloured jean shorts and a tight blue t-shirt. He didn't know if he should change or not but he must have lost track of the name because he was just about going into his bedroom to change when he heard his intercom buzz and he heard Gabby's voice.

Re-tracing his steps he went to let her up and a few moments later he opened the door to see her standing outside in the hallway.

She was beautiful. Wearing a pair of jogging shorts that hugged all the right places and a dark pink tank top. Her face had worry lines on it and she didn't even wait for an invitation before walking in.

"It's not five thirty is it?"

"Antonio texted me." She quickly explained, "Why do you have to be so…." She shook her head and led him over to the couch.

"Sit down."

Matt glared at her, a smile forming on his lips, "Was that an order?"

"Matt!"

"Right," He did was he was told and she sat beside him, her gentle hands caressing his jawline, "This might hurt a bit," She warned and she snapped it back into place.

"Fuck," Matt swore as he felt the pain surge through him.

Laughing Gabby brushed her lips against his cheek and kissed it, "Next time go to the hospital, they'll have shots they can give you so it'll numb."

Still surprised by her kiss Matt just turned and looked at her, unable to say anything.

"I'll get you some ice and some medicine," She stood.

Matt finally got his voice back, "I took some pain medication and I don't need ice. It doesn't hurt that bad," He said.

"Stop being tough! I can see its hurting you even when you talk!" She lightly scolded, "And if you don't want it to swell up I suggest you ice it."

"I don't know," She hesitated, "Lets just get you better first," She put the ice pack back on and curled into his side.

As he watched her walk away he smiled to himself. _She's sexy when she orders me around. _

She returned a few minutes later with some ice cubes wrapped in a paper cloth. "Here hold this this your jaw and no talking," She instructed, "And for dinner…"

Matt opened his mouth to talk but Gabby put a finger to his lips, "Didn't you hear what I said?"

He kissed her finger and smiled as a blush crept onto her cheeks. _Beautiful _he thought to himself.

"I think I'll make you some soup," She tried to find her words, "_He was working out with Antonio. I wonder if he was wearing a shirt. _Her mind wondered and she thought back to the time she treated Matt's shoulder wound. He had the most masculine chest she had ever seen and she had to remind herself to be professional as she treated him. A part of her still wished she had 'accidently' roamed her hands a little.

"Soup!" He exclaimed, "It's eighty-nine degrees outside!"

She sighed, "Well you can have a meal consisting of ice cream."

"Why not?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll order a pizza, at least that has some nutritional value."

"Fine," He chose not to argue with her, "Take-out menus are in a drawer in the kitchen."

"Thanks," She left.

While she was ordering food Matt made his way to the shelf where his DVD's were and looked for one he thought they could watch. He wasn't entirely sure what movies Gabby liked but he remembered her mentioning she did like the classics but also liked romance and comedy.

She returned and said, "I ordered a large pepperoni pizza, should be here soon."

Matt nodded, "What do you want to watch?"

"Do you have Netflixs?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we watch a movie on it; lots to choose from."

"Okay," He said and took the remote and loaded Netflix on his TV.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed as Matt began scrolling the screen.

"What?" Matt looked curiously at her and then back to the screen.

"They have Full House! I used to love that show."

"Oh yeah, I kind of remember that," He shrugged, "With the Olson Twins right?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen it in ages. I need to remember it's on here. Maybe Shay and I can watch it sometime."

"Wanna watch it?" He clicked on the tittle and another screen popped up.

"Oh no," She blushed, "We don't have to watch it now."

He loved the smile currently on her face and he didn't want to be the one to cause it to disappear. He had never watched the show before but as a pre-teen had heard about it often from girls in his class. He had hated the whole idea of it then; but now? Now he wanted to make Gabby happy."

"Done," He clicked and the first episode began to play.

"Where did you come from?" She wondered snuggling into his side and kissing his cheek, "You're amazing."

"So are you," He whispered and relished the feel of her curled into him.

As they watched and ate pizza Gabby reminisced about growing up watching the show and how it influenced her; he thoroughly listened to every word and found himself studying her instead of watching the show.

At six thirty the pizza had been finished and they were almost on the second season. "So Matt, how do you like working in the Intelligence Unit?"

"It's interesting. Defiantly not what I'm used to; but I like it and I'm learning a lot."

"It sounds dangerous. My sister in-law Laura worries about how secretive it is."

"Yeah I mean we can't tell people much sometime," He shrugged, "But Antonio's worked undercover before."

"Yeah but she's never liked it. Still though they have a strong marriage; other then my parents the best one I know."

"He's crazy about her and their kids. The way he brags about Diego and Eva…."

"Yeah, they're great kids. Eva's a great athlete and she gets good marks and words hard. Diego's a science and math wiz kid. He takes after Antonio in that way."

Matt laughed, "Yeah he seems like quite the character."

"He is but he means well. He'd never hurt anyone on purpose."

"That's good. So you must have been quite young when Eva was born?"

"I was thirteen. When she was born I wasn't exactly thrilled of her either."

"Oh."

"I was quite jealous, and with everything else going on, you know thirteen year old drama it didn't help much when all the attention was focused on the new baby."

Matt reached for the remote and paused the episode; "What made you change your mind?"

"She was three months old and my parents had convinced Antonio and Laura to spend a night out without her. My mom was watching her and since I was grounded and my father was working nights my mom dragged me along. I remember laying on the couch trying to focous on homework when Eva began crying in her playpen. She had woken up and was screaming. At first I only called for my mother but then I turned and looked at her. She was so small and for the first time I saw how helpless she was, her soother had fallen out and she was looking at it. I realized she couldn't get it as it was out of her reach. She couldn't even get it she didn't know how to crawl yet. I put own my books and went to the playpen and picked up the soother and put it back into her mouth. She looked up at me with big brown eyes and smiled. I picked her up and she touched my chin, from that moment on I loved her.

"Wow."

"It's not that interesting," She giggled.

Matt slightly blushed, "It says a lot about you."

She smiled in return, "Alright it's your turn, Tell me about your family."

He swallowed. That subject was not one he liked to talk about; in fact he avoided it as much as possible. "Nothing much to tell."

"Oh come on I told you about my family."

He became defensive, "I work with your older brother Gabby."

"Still…."

"Lets talk about something else."

"Okay," She knew when to give up. He pressed 'play' but her mind was consumed with thoughts of what Matt could be hiding.

On Monday morning Matt was sitting at his desk when Antonio walked into the unit. He dropped his keys and wallet off at his desk and strolled the few steps to Matt's. Sitting on the edge he asked, "How's your jaw?"

"Still sore but its better."

"Good. How was your uh… you know with Gabby?"

"It wasn't a date Antonio. She popped by jaw back into place and stayed to make sure I was all right. We ordered pizza and watched a TV show called Full House. She left before eight. Does that sound like a date?"

"You watched Full House with her?" He asked, a shocked expression on his face. "How'd she do that?"

"She didn't have to do much in the way of convincing. She smiled and…."He let his sentence slid knowing Antonio wouldn't like to know how much he was falling for his baby sister."

"So you just watched Full House?"

"And talked. She told me about her childhood, you know how you were so important to her growing up and how much she loved dancing."

"She told you that?" He chuckled at the memories.

"Yeah and of Eva being born and how she didn't; like her until there was one night where-"

"Yeah," Antonio cut him off, "I know the story."

"Anyways he just talked about things like that. She told me you and Laura have such a strong marriage and I have the feeling she wants something like that too some day."

"Yeah she does." Antonio nodded and then seeing Voight walk out of his office he returned to his desk.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: **So after watching the Chicago Fire\Chicago P.D.\Law and Order SVU crossover episodes I started to think to myself how it would be cool if Antonio and SVU Detective Nick Amaro were cousins. I then decided to add that idea to this story since its already A\U anyways. I don't watch Law and Order SVU so all the information I have on Nick Armaro is what I found on Wikipedia. Right now he's only being mentioned but if any of you watch SVU and would be willing to give me some information and help me with some ideas, (I'd credit you, if you want) then I'd consider adding him in to one or more chapters later on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dick Wolf Productions or anything associated with it.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Climbing back into the car Matt handed Antonio a sandwich and drink.

"Thanks man," He took a bite and sat back scanning their surroundings. They were on an over-night stakeout and it was only just past six o'clock. The club they were watching didn't open until much later.

"So…" Matt took a bite out of his sandwich and glanced over at his partner, "You been on a lot of stake-outs."

"A few. I've been undercover more though. How about you?"

"Lots of stake-outs," He replied, "They're alright." He reached for his water and took a drink, "So…" He searched for something to talk about, then out of nowhere he asked, "Tell me more about your family? Any embarrassing stories about Gabby?"

Antonio turned and glanced at him and Matt wasn't sure if he was amused or not, "She can tell you herself," He responded, "But you wanna know more about my family?" He looked at him and asked.

"Yeah," He shrugged, wondering what the other man as getting at.

"Then tell me about yours."

Matt inwardly cursed. He'd backed himself into this one and he didn't see anyway of getting out of it, "Alright. My family though isn't like yours. What do you want to know?"

"Anything. How long were you in foster care?"

"Just two years," He easily responded and knew from the look Antonio gave him the other man was wondering why, he slightly elaborated, "Something happened when I was sixteen…. And I couldn't' live at home."

"Ah," Antonio didn't ask what it was as he guessed it was something serious, instead he asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

Nervously scratching his ear Matt responded, "An older sister but we don't get along very well. In fact I hardly ever see her."

Antonio figured there was more to that as well but didn't push it. Matt had told him enough and he didn't want to seem too pushy. Gabby had asked him to find out something and he said he'd do what he could, he wasn't expecting the converstation to fall into his lap.

"I have a cousin," Antonio slightly changed the converstation, "Well he's one of my cousins; anyways he and I are good friends, he's a detective too. Name's Nick."

"Cool," Matt nodded, "Must be nice having a close family."

"Sometimes. At times though it gets a little too much. My wife's family's a little smaller and sometimes I prefer her family get-togethers."

"Makes sense. You see your family often?"

"Yeah we have a huge Christmas party. It'd kind of a big deal for us, Gabby loves it," He commented, "Always has, my mom likes it to. Sometimes we used to go and visit Nick and his Mom, my Mom's sister when we were younger."

"Do you still keep in touch?"

"Yeah, we meet up every few years and at family reunions. We're still good friends."

"Well I have to say I am a little jealous. I've always wanted a big family. So if I ask a lot of questions that's why."

Out of all the things Matt could say this Antonio was not expecting. He wondered what else he didn't know about his partner, so he asked, "Really? So you want to get married and have kids?"

"Yeah, someday."

"Well I'm not going to say anything against it," He slightly smiled, "You know maybe it would be good for Laura to set you up with some of her single friends after all."

Matt turned and looked at him. Did he really think that was a good idea? He didn't really think Matt wanted to do that?

Then, to Matt's relief Antonio laughed and pated his shoulder, "I'm just kidding. Subject never even came up. I think you have someone in mind," He said next, "Just keep things slow."

"I will," Matt, promised realizing that, in his own way Antonio had just giving Matt the okay to date Gabby.

At around two o'clock Antonio got a call on his cell phone, it was from an old friend in Vice who was undercover at the club they were staking out. The club in question was one that Vice had been trying to raid for months as it let in people who were underage.

When an Intelligence case led them to the club Antonio contacted his contacts in Vice, where he spent nearly eight years, and they decided to run the stakeout together.

Vice would get the information they needed to shut the club down and Intelligence would nail the suspect they were after; it as a win-win situation.

By four o'clock the raid had gone down without a hitch and the suspect Intelligence was after was on his way to the District in a squad car.

Both extremely tired but wanting to nail the suspect Matt and Antonio went into the interrogation room.

Matt began, "So we have you on charges of underage prostitution, and maybe even murder."

"I told you," The older man sneered, "I didn't kill Jimmy. So he was working for the competition? So what?"

This time Antonio spoke in response, "Look we're not stupid we know it's against street code to switch to a rival gang. If you didn't kill him then tell us who you gave your semi too and we'll talk to the DA."

"I'm not telling you anything."

To both men's surprise Sergeant Hank Voight walked into the interrogation room followed by Alvin Olynsky.

"Go home boys," Sergeant Voight spoke in his gravely voice. "We'll take over."

Antonio and Matt both knew about their boss's tactics but neither one wanted to question him. So they left without a word.

"So do you think your kids will let you sleep?" Matt asked Antonio as they made their way into the locker room to get their stuff.

"Kids are at a sleep away camp for two weeks. Laura's running the bakery today so mostly it'll be quiet," He smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

Matt smiled, "That's good then."

Clearing his throat before he spoke Antonio said, "Gabby's shift ends at nine if you wanted too…."

At the mention of Gabby's name Matt couldn't help but smile. The more he thought about it the more he realized the seeing Gabby was the only thing he wanted to do. "Thanks."

Antonio grunted in response and he shut his locker and walked out of the room.

Looking at his watch Matt saw it was almost five o'clock. There was time to go home and catch a few hours of sleep before going to surprise Gabby at the end of her shift.

At nine o'clock dressed in jean shorts and a red t-shirt Matt leaned against the front of his car and watched as the doors of firehouse 51 opened. He saw the shift start to pile out and he smiled when he saw Gabby. She was wearing a blue tank top and jean shorts and her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail.

Her friend, Shay, if Matt remembered correctly nudged her in his direction and with a slight look of fear on her face she rushed over to him, " Is Antonio's alright?" She asked so fast Matt almost couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Antonio? Yeah he's fine, nothing's wrong I just came to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast."

She took a deep breath, "That sounds good. Have any place in mind?"

"A few, I'm sorry if I scared you," He reached out and gently rubbed her bare arm.

"No, no that's alright," She offered him a reassuring smile.

"Gabby," He motioned behind her where most of the male firefighters on her shift had stopped to watch them.

She turned and glared at them, "Don't you all have something better to do?" She asked, a hint of playfulness in her serious words. At her request, although Matt saw begrudgingly the group left and they were alone.

"You know what," Gabby spoke, "I hope its okay but I'm kind of tired do you want to come over for dinner tonight instead?"

"Yeah," Matt replied, "I should probably get some more sleep too. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Around five thirty?"

"Okay."

"Good, see you then," Gabby turned and walked away. The minute she got into her car she took a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and called Shay. She had no idea what she was going to wear but she knew it had to be perfect.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Shay looked at the entirety of her friend's wardrobe that was laid out on her bed. "How about your blue dress?" She suggested.<p>

"To fancy."

"A sundress?"

"To casual."

"Okay Gabby," Shay turned to her friend. She knew she was stressed out, "What do you want to wear?"

"I don't know. I really, really like him Leslie. It scares me how much I like him. I just…."

Leslie Shay smiled, "Gabriela Dawson I think you're in love."

"No. No." She corrected.

"That's not a bad thing Gabby."

"He's a cop. I come from a family of cops. I know how dangerous the job is. I don't want to always worry about him. I can't do that."

"Sweetie your job is dangerous too," She pointed out.

"I know; and that's why this is hard but I don't know….I just I mean he's so sexy and..."

"Wear this," She held up a short white summer dress, "It's short but it'll keep him guessing."

"Shay!" She hit her friend a blush spreading across her face.

"He wants you too Gab's. I saw it at Molly's and again this morning. I know you want him too."

"Maybe."

"Good, then tell me all about it tomorrow," She smiled and looking at her watch she realized Matt would arrive soon, "I'm going to leave," She told her friend as she began putting some of the outfits back into the closet,

"Okay," Gabby hugged her, "Thanks for coming over."

"Anytime," She smiled and walked down the stairs and out of the apartment.

Around ten minutes later Matt arrived and Gabby was studded silent when she opened the door. He was wearing jeans and a button-up blue dress shirt. "Hi," She somehow found her words.

Matt looked at her. She was absolutely beautiful. He looked at her from head to toe making sure to get everything in, "Hi. You look amazing."

"Thanks," She blushed, "You don't look to bad yourself," She stepped aside and let him into her apartment.

"Uhm, something smells good."

"It's a Spanish casserole dish."

"Right. I forgot you're an expert cook."

"Not an expert; I just enjoy it. Kitchen's this way," She led him down a shot hallway and into the kitchen where she had partly set the table. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Beer," He replied as he began finishing to set the table. Looking around the kitchen he saw a chalkboard with pictures on it and recognized Antonio, Laura and Eva and Diego. The other pictures were of who he assumed were her parents and other family members, including one with a pre-teen Gabby and two older boys, one, the oldest Matt assumed was Antonio and he wondered if the other was their cousin Nick.

"I like your chalk board."

She smiled proudly, "Thanks. Diego calls in my 'wall of honor'" She laughed, "I think because a lot of the people I care about," She walked over, "Antonio, Laura and the kids, my parents, my cousins," She pointed out a picture of around nine adults varying in ages, "And my other cousins, on my Dad's side," She pointed to the picture beside it with slightly less people. "This," She pointed to the picture Matt had observed, "Is me when I was ten with Antonio and our cousin Nick. He was sixteen I think at the time. He's probably my closet cousin as his mother and my mother were really close."

"Antonio's mentioned Nick before."

"Yeah? They're quite good friends. The oldest two grandchildren on my Mom's side of the family; I'm one of the youngest. What about you?"

For the second time in less then twenty-four hours Matt was faced with answering questions about his family, and again he brought the question on himself.

"I have an older sister but we hardly ever talk. We don't get along very well."

"What about your parents?"

Matt closed his eyes and clenches his fists, taking a deep breath he said, "That's hard for me to talk about. Maybe one day but not tonight."

"Okay that's fair," She stood and retrieved the casserole dish from the oven. They ate in relative silence and then after both doing the dishes they made their way over to the couch.

Gabby having gotten a bottle of wine and some glasses poured him some. "You really are beautiful," He told her as he looked into her eyes, "Very beautiful," He moved a little closer to her and wrapped his arm around her side.

At his touch Gabby felt her body begin to tingle and as she moved even closer to him she nervously touched her lips to his; and they kissed. It was different then anything Gabby had ever experienced before and it sent a surge of emotions through her. She grabbed at the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Needing air they both reluctantly withdrew from the kiss. "Like what you see?" Matt chuckled as he caught her staring at his bare chest.

"Uhm," Gabby nodded, unable to find words.

Matt simply kissed her head and pulled her into him. "Want to see what's on TV?" He asked.

"Sounds good," She snuggled closer into him and sighed contently. Sure she wanted more but for now this was all she needed, she knew eventually the rest would come.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Matt and Gabby finally kissed and are planning on getting more intimate in the future. Will Antonio continue to accept the fact that they're dating? Will he talk to them about it? That's all coming up in the next few chapters. Please leave a review and let me know what you'd like to see and what you thought about there chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: **So I really think a lot of you will like this chapter, especially the ending :) This one's dedicated to my friend who asked me for a chase scene on a roof. I really hope you like it girl :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, or anything else that may be associated with them.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Antonio sat at his desk tapping his fingers; in front of him was paperwork that he didn't want to do. He was a man of action; he wanted to be out doing cop work not paperwork.

"This city can't have a dry spell of murders," He spoke, "Since when does the heat make people not kill each other?"

Erin Lindsay raised an eyebrow as she looked at her colleague, "You want someone to die?'

"No. I just hate being board!" He picked up a baseball and threw it up in the air and caught it.

"I don't blame you," Matt looked up from his paperwork from his desk. He whipped sweat away from his face and said, "Is the heat broken again?"

"Let's go and see," Antonio dropped his pen on his desk and stood up.

Matt followed him and they walked down the stairs and into the main lobby. Walking up to the desk they looked at Sergeant Platt, "Platt," Antonio caught the woman's glance, "Is the heat out again?"

The woman stared at him, "Yeah. Why?" She quipped.

"Just wondering."

Then Matt spoke up, "What's wrong with it? I can try and fix it. I have my own construction business on the side."

Platt looked the young detective up and down, "Sure go ahead but I don't know what Voight is going to think about it."

"We don't have any cases," He shrugged, "I'll go and tell him. Casey jogged back up the stairs Antonio behind him. They came to the landing just in time to see his boss pinning picture up on the murder board.

"Dawson, Casey welcome," He glared sarcastically at his two detectives; who, both took their seats and listened to the details on their new case.

"A child?" Matt shook his head, "I'll never understand that," He said as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car."

"Yeah," Antonio shook his head in response.

"I'll take the lead on this one man," Matt began driving to park where a three-year-old boy had been kidnapped.

"No, no I'm okay," He attempted to hide his feelings. The truth was that cases involving children always affected him deeply, even before he had children of his own.

"Alright, Matt said. He was more then skeptic but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut.

They arrived at the park to see that although crime scene tape was up the media was itching to get closer and closer.

"When will those vultures give it up," Antonio said as he looked disgustingly at the press.

"I don't know man. I understand its news but…" He said as they walked underneath the crime scene tape after showing their Police ID. A young uniform cop summarized them up to the point and they waited until Voight and the other arrived to be assigned jobs.

"Okay," Voight looked at his detectives, "Dawson, Casey you talk to the parents and the children around the park during the time of the abduction. I don't want to take them down to the station.

"Right," Antonio nodded and he and Matt went to work.

"I'll take the children, the family might talk to you," Matt explained to his partner.

"Yeah," Antonio agreed and walked to where the mother, father and two younger children were sitting.

Matt saw some families with children varying in ages waiting and decided to go to the first one he saw. It was a little girl, two or three dressed in a pink flower dress. She was sitting on her mother's lap, her head turned into her.

"Hi, my names Detective Matthew Casey," He introduced himself, "Can I ask you some questions about what happened?"

The young woman turned and looked up at him, "I already told the other cop," She huffed in annoyance.

"Yes I understand ma'am but I'm a detective and my unit and I are investigating this. I would really appreciate it if you told me all you could.

The woman huffed, "I was with my daughter at the swings," She pointed to the play equipment; "I didn't notice anything until the mother started calling her son's name. I didn't see anything.

"Brown," The girl whispered as she peaked her head out of the crock of her mother's arm, "Brown man."

This gaged Matt's interest and he looked at the girl and knelt down to her level, "Was the man wearing brown sweetie?"

"No illy, brown," She pointed to his skin, her small fingers gracing it, "brown"

"His skin was brown? Did you see anything else?"

"Ack hair," She touched his hair and smiled as if proud of herself for remembering.

"Thank you sweetheart," Matt looked down at the girl and smiled, "I think I have something for you," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 'junior detective badge' sticker and put it on her dress.

The woman seemed to now be more relaxed and she said, "Can you say thank-you?"

"Ank woo," The girl looked at Matt and held out her arms for a hug.

Matt gently hugged her and said to the mother, "She's very perspective and smart. She might have really helped us," He smiled once more and turned to talk to the next witness.

Meanwhile across the way Antonio was talking to the distraught parents, in particular the father who had been with the boy at the time of the abduction.

"I looked at my phone for a second and…." He shook his head, "I just can' believe it. You have to find him. Please," He begged.

"We're going to do everything we can Sir," He assured him, "Now is there anything you can tell me? Anybody suspicious lurking around? Someone without any children? Anything seem out of place?"

"I saw one man, he was walking along the path I saw him a few times but I just thought he might be looking for something or was just walking. I didn't even get a good look at him really."

Antonio wrote down the information in a notebook and looked back up at the man, "Do you remember anything?"

"He had dark coloured skin, a red t-shirt I think and jeans. I don't know…."

Antonio wrote all the information down, "Do you remember how many times you saw this man before the abduction?"

"Six or seven maybe, like I said I never really paid any attention. I got him kidnapped didn't I?"

"No, no Sir you did nothing wrong," Antonio tried to reassure the father knowing the effort was useless.

He motioned to two uniformed officers, "Burgrass and Roman to come forward, "These two officers will take you home and they'll stay with you."

"Why?" The woman wondered.

Antonio wasn't direct in his response, "Just in case something happens."

"Like ransom?" She sobbed.

"It's okay ma'am," Burgrass stepped forward, "We're going to do everything we can and its not just for that its so that we can help you…" She further explained as she and the husband stood with their two younger children and followed her and Roman away.

Antonio looked around and saw Matt still interviewing some witnesses, after flipping through his notes once more he made a call to Voight, "Hey so the father said a dark coloured man was wandering around the park before the kidnapping. Right," He nodded after Voight responded, "Yeah I'll check," He hung up and waited for Matt to finish interviewing the witnesses.

"So some people say they saw a dark coloured man walking around the park. He didn't have a child with him so some parents said that's why they remembered him," Matt began as he walked up to his partner, "I actually got the best description from a two year old girl."

This caught Antonio's attention, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, pretty smart kid. I still had some badges from that safety event last weekend so I gave her one.

Antonio smiled, "Good idea."

Back at the District the team gathered to discuss what they had found out.

"So the mother's a bank teller at a local bank and the father's a corporate investor," Halstead looked at a file as he spoke.

Taping a pen on her chin Erin Lindsay said, "So do we think this was a planned abduction? Was Cole targeted?"

"That's what we have to find out," Voight told his team, "Casey you go through the sex offenders database and try and see if we can match any to the perps description, Lindsay, Halstead you can go through the security tapes at the entrance to the park and nearby stores see if we can get a clear image of this guy. Dawson, you go to the parent's house and talk to them again and look around. I know you don't like to hear this but most of the time child abductions are by someone the child is familiar with, these parents may be hiding something.

Everyone nodded their heads and went off to their assigned duties. Matt settled down at his desk and opened up the database of sex offenders out on parole or ones that were past offenders and typed in the information they had. Dark skin, brown eyes, he got over two hundred results in the greater Chicago area and when he narrowed it down to a twenty-mile radius of the park he had twenty. "Oh boy," He began shifting through the images eliminating any who preferred girls or older boys. Reading through the information made him feel sick and he couldn't even imagine ever hurting a child.

Antonio came around his desk and saw his expression, "I hear ya' man. My cousin Nick works in the Special Victims Unit in New York, they only deal with cases involving these crimes, a lot of the victims are young children. I honestly don't know how he does it."

"Me neither," He shook his head, "I just…" He rubbed his chin in a way that made Antonio sense like he wanted to say something, so he stayed. "I just I want kids someday and I can't even begin to think what these kids and their families must go through."

"You want kids?" Antonio asked again and when Matt nodded he smiled, "Being a father is one of the greatest things in the world."

"Yeah, your kids are really good kids," He smiled up at him.

"Yeah they are," Antonio nodded and then left again thinking regrettably to himself that it was looking like more and more, his sister and Matt would make the perfect couple.

The Hunter's lived in a nice two-story house in a relatively expensive well built up area. When Antonio pulled up onto the street he could tell by the neighbours curiosity that this type of thing didn't happen often. He quickly showed the uniforms at the door his badge and entered the house. Upon first glance nothing seemed terribly wrong, there were pictures of the family and the kids. Then Antonio noticed a pattern, there seemed to be no pictures of Cole before the age of three, only less then a year ago. There were pictures of the other children from infancy to current ages and as he walked into the living room he made a mental note to ask the parents about it.

"Any news on our son?" The mother asked as soon as she saw him.

"No I'm sorry Ma'am but we're working as best we can. I'm just here to collect some more information. Now pardon my asking but I notices you don't have any pictures of Cole when he was a baby."

"We adopted Cole, all of our children are adopted. We adopted Cole when he was two and a half and the others when they were babies" The father responded.

"Closed adoptions?" Antonio got out a notepad and asked.

"Yes but we've never had any trouble before."

"Do you know anything about Cole's birth parents?"

"Yes, they were both heroin addicts and the father was a drug dealer. The courts took custody away after Cole was left unattended for an entire day. At first we were just his foster parents but we fell in love with him."

"Mr. Hunter, could that man you saw wondering around the park be Cole's birth father?"

"They're not supposed to have any information on Cole. Do you think they took him?"

"Oh my gosh!" The mother began sobbing again, "What are they going to do to him?"

"I know this is hard but I need you to answer my questions as best as you can. Have you ever met Cole's birth parents before? Did you have any contact with them at all?"

"No only the courts did,"

"Okay, excuse me," Antonio stood up and went to call Voight on the new developments he had discovered.

"Good, okay come back here and get Casey and ten you two can head over to DCAS."

"Yeah Sarge," Antonio nodded and said his goodbyes to the family and the uniforms watching them and excused himself. He got back to the district and managed to grab some coffee before Matt was ready to leave.

At the DCAS office they met up with the social worker that handled Cole's adoption, "There was a break-in last week and a few files were taken, we did alert the police," She pulled out a list and checked it, "Yes I'm afraid the file you're looking for was stolen. Do you need it for any particular reason?"

"Yes, we have reason to believe Cole Hunter's birth father may have taken him. Do you have any information you can give us about him?" Antonio asked.

"Yes of course," The woman immediately began typing into her computer; a few minutes later she handed them some printed information including the last know address of the man.

"Thank you," Matt said as he and Antonio left the office, "You think he took Cole there." He asked Antonio, of the birth father's residence.

"I think we need to check it out," He pulled out his phone and called Voight. "Alright," He said after listening to what Voight said, ending the phone call he put his phone back into his pocket and said, "They're going to meet us at the address."

"Right," Matt turned on the car and began to drive off.

As not to scare the man if he did have Cole they didn't use sirens or lights and parked in an alley a block away. They got their guns out and waited for the rest of the team to show up, after splitting up in different locations they surrounded the house.

"Cameron Slynski, CPD open up" Antonio yelled at the front door after no answer he gave the all-clear to knock it down and they entered, They heard noises and a distant gun shot and spilt up.

"Matt!" Antonio nudged his partner to the upper floor as he heard a young boy screaming.

"Right," Matt followed him up, his gun drawn.

Coming face to face with the man guns drawn the three-year-old boy looked at the police officers and sobbed. He had scares on his face and his clothes were ripped. Antonio and Matt could only assume what had happened to him in the last ten six hours.

"Drop your weapon!" Matt yelled.

"Its me or the kid," He climbed out the window and up the fire escape.

"I'll get him," Matt ran to follow as Antonio showed the boy his badge and comforted him.

Matt followed the suspect up to the roof, "There's no where to go!" He yelled as the man backed towards the edge of the building.

"I can jump and everyone will think you killed me," The man stood on the ledge and took a step.

Matt looked down and saw, to his horror that there was a small window ledge the man was walking on to get to another roof.

Putting his gun back in his holster Matt followed, he carefully stepped and did his best not to look down. He got to the next roof and chased the man once again. Luckily he could see a car following them and assumed it was an undercover police car.

Climbing down an escape ladder the man ran into an alley way only to be blocked in by Antonio's car, he came out gun drawn and Matt jumped ten ladder steps and tackled him to the ground. Kicking his gun way he roughly handcuffed him and dragged him to his feet.

"Hey!" The man protested, "I have rights."

"Uh-huh," Matt purposely banged him against the car as he pushed him inside. "You know your rights," He slid into the passenger seat and recited them so there wouldn't be any legal issues.

"Your ankle sore?" Antonio saw Matt icing his ankle as he walked into the locker room.

"Nah just a little sore."

"You know," Antonio chuckled, "You keep getting injured like that I'm going to think you just want to see Gabby."

Although that wasn't on Matts mind at the mention of her name he smiled, "No, no it's fine I don't want to bug her."

"Hey," Antonio closed his locker and turned to face him, "You're a good guy, alright…. If you want to…." He tried to find the words, "I can't think of anyone better for her," He finally finished.

"Thanks Tonio, that means a lot."

"Yeah," He patted his shoulder, "Come on I'll drop you off at the fire house. She's on shift."

"Thanks," He followed him out to his car. The short way to the firehouse they were silent and Matt grabbed his duffel bag from the back seat, "Thanks man, I promise I'll treat her right."

"You better," He warned and drove off.

Matt turned and walked up the driveway of the firehouse; walking onto the apparatus floor he immediately grabbed the attention of the six men at a table.

"Can I help you?" A man with dark black hair asked as he approached him, the shirt on he was wearing saying he was a Lieutenant and his last name was Severide.

"Yeah I'm looking for Gabby Dawson, I'm Matt Casey."

The man grinned, "So you're the one she's always talking about," He led him through a hallway, "Hey Dawson!" He leaned into a room that appeared to be a living area, "Someone here to see you."

Gabby turned in her chair and stared at Matt, "Matt," She walked to him, "What's-"

"Everything's alright," He assured her, "Can we maybe go somewhere and talk?"

"Uh…yeah," She led him back outside, "So what's up?"

Matt could stare at her all day, she was beautiful her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she looked absolutely gorgeous in the night sky, "I uh was wondering if maybe we could go on a real date?"

"Oh," She bit her lip, _yes, say yes!" _Her mind screamed at her but no words came out, she just looked at him, "Like a real date, like boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked without thinking and ten regretted it.

"Yes!" He took her in his arms and kissed her, "Yes Gabby," He kissed her lips and when they broke apart he said, "You're so beautiful."

Gabby looked at him, a huge smile on her face, "I get off at nine. Meet me at my apartment? I'll get you a key," She took his hand and led him back into the firehouse and into a locker room taking a key off a key ring she said, "I can trust you with this," She handed him a key, kissing him on the lips one last time she said, "We can have all day to spend together."

"Yeah," He nodded his head; "Yeah that would be-" Just then the call bell rang.

"See you soon," She kissed him once more and ran off.

**TBC  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Next chapter will have lots of Dawsey fluff and Antonio's family I also have plans to introduce the rest of 51 and maybe even Antonio's cousin Nick.


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: **I found this chapter a little hard to write as I wasn't sure how to proceed with Gabby and Matt's relationship and how if it was to awkward or if I was moving things to fast. I think I found a good balance though and I really hope you like this chapter as I know its the one a lot of you have been waiting for.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

When Gabby drove on to her house and into her driveway she smiled as she could see the outline of Matt's truck parked along the street. His visit had made her much more anxious then usual to get home and she wondered how long he'd been at her house and what he'd been doing. She thought about him sleeping in her bed and then about both of them sleeping in it. Would that happen tonight?" She hoped it did and she got tense just thinking about it. Trying to push it out of her mind she stepped out of the car and got her bag and walked towards the house.

"Matt!" She called once she was inside, "It's just me!"

"Hey," Matt appeared from around the corner, "I have dinner set-up outside."

Intrigued Gabby followed him and saw that Matt had turned her small backyard into a mini private restaurant, the table was set up romantically for two and Gabby could smell and see hamburgers cooking on the grill.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," She breathed out.

A slight blush crept onto Matt's face and he asked, "Is that good or bad?"

"Good. Good definitely good," She walked over to him, pressing her hands on his shirt she reached up and kissed him on the lips, "Very good."

He kissed her in return and when there lips broke apart he just held her. Neither knowing what to say.

They continued to hold each other until Matt needed to tend to the burgers on the stove.

"I'm just going to go and get changed," Gabby left and went back into the house. A few minutes later she came back out wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She also took her hair out of the pony and let it fall over her face.

"Just in time," Matt smiled as she walked back outside, "Dinner's ready."

"Looks really good. I love hamburgers it reminds me of summer and family."

"Yeah," He loved seeing her smile as she talked about her family, "I was going to make Steak but I wasn't sure if you even liked it I did though get this," He showed her a loaf of pumpkin bread with frosting.

"You went to Laura's bakery," She recognized the design her sister in-law used.

"Yeah and she mentioned this was your favourite."

"It is. Speaking of…." She trailed off having seconds thoughts about what she was going to say; she didn't want him to think she was pushing him to do anything, although she wanted him to stay the night.

"Yeah?" He prompted as he put a hamburger on her plate and placed it in front of her.

"Oh its nothing," She took off the bun on her hamburger and put ketchup and mustard on it.

"Okay," He shrugged his shoulders and got his own hamburger before pouring them each a glass of wine, "So tell me about your work? I know what you do but how do you like it?"

"I love it," She said as she swallowed what she was chewing and took a sip of wine, "My original goal was to do the EMT thing for awhile and then save up some money to go to med school but it never happened. I love where I am not though, great people, great friends."

"That's good."

"Yeah, how do you like what you do?"

"It's good."

There was an awkward silence between them again and they both just ate and didn't say anything for a while. Then Matt took a deep breath and said, "I hope you don't mind that I looked at some of your pictures around your house. I really like how close you seem to your family."

"Yeah," She looked at him. She wanted to ask him more about his family but knew that was a hard topic for him to talk about so she decided to tell him what she didn't want to before, "I'm going over to Antonio and Laura's house for dinner tomorrow night. I'm sure they'd be okay with you coming along."

"Oh yeah, you know he-"

"I know. I figured after you came to the station and then Laura texted me later."

He only nodded, "I'd love to come with you."

"As my boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"At least you won't have to meet Antonio," She tried to break the tension.

"Yeah," He tried to laugh, "That's true he already warned me not to hurt you anyways."

She rolled her eyes, "He's just overprotective."

"Yeah."

She finished her burger and let her legs stretch out, "I'll start cleaning-up," She said noticed Matt was almost finished as well.

"No, no, you go relax I'll clean-up."

"How about we both clean-up. I want to get back inside and away from all of these pesky mosquitos."

He finished his burger and they cleaned up, with both of them doing it, it didn't take them very long and soon they were both on the couch sipping their wine.

Inching closer to where Gabby was sitting Matt put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

Groaning happily in return she said, "If you want to stay here tonight-"

That was what Matt had been waiting for; he took the wine glass out of her hands and set it beside his on the table. Then he gently pulled her hands towards him laying down he pulled her on-top of him, "You sure you want this?" He asked once more gently stroking her cheek.

"Yes," She breathed, "But lets go into the bedroom," She stood and took his hand.

The next morning Gabby woke up in a tangle of sheets and someone's arms wrapped around her naked body. That was when the events of the previous night came flooding back to her.

"Morning," Matt's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Morning," She rolled over she was facing him.

He kissed her lips and pulled her body closer to his, "Want to work up an appetite for breakfast?" He asked huskily.

"Yes," She crawled on top of him and began kissing him as her hands explored his body.

They spent most of that morning in bed together.

"Now I'm really hungry," Gabby reluctantly got out of his embrace and pulled on his t-shirt he'd worn the previous night, "I'm going to make a sandwich or something for lunch.

"Anything that's quick," He got out of bed and followed her out of the room, "You know you look good in my shirt." He wrapped his arms around her

"Matt!" She attempted to walk, "I'm actually hungry," She laughed.

"Alright, alright," He let go of her and followed her into the kitchen. While she made them sandwiches he again looked at the blackboard she had set up and saw she had written 'visit to New York 14 days' in bold white letters. "You're going to New York?"

"Oh yeah," She turned to face him, "I am but Eva wrote that on Saturday when she was over, she's so excited to go shopping and she thinks New York boys are cuter."

"Ah," He chuckled, "Antonio hasn't mentioned it."

She shrugged, "We used to go all he time as kids and he goes a lot. Probably doesn't faze him.

"First time for the kids though?"

"Yeah. You know if you want to come you can buy a plane ticket, I'm sure there's still some available if not I'll change my ticket to another flight and we can go on our own.

"Yeah maybe, I've never been to New York, It'd be nice to have my own personal tour guide."

She brought the sandwiches over to the table and they ate them. Matt's gaze didn't leave hers as he was fascinated by her wearing his t-shirt.

She tried to eat her sandwich without smiling but couldn't help it as he was staring at her, "Matt! I'm trying to eat…"

"Sorry I can't help it if I think you look unbelievably sexy in my t-shirt."

She took one last bite of the sandwich and said, "I'm not unary anymore."

"Good."

* * *

><p>At five o'clock they arrived at Antonio and Laura's house and Gabby parked her car and got out, Matt slowly behind her. He knew Antonio had said he'd be okay with him dating Gabby but he didn't want to make a big deal about it. He imagined it was still hard for him to fully accept.<p>

"Relax Matt," Gabby took his hand and walked up the stone pathway and steps into the house, she knocked and Laura answered, smiling as she saw Matt.

"Hey you two," She stepped aside and let them in.

"Auntie Gabby!" Diego came flying down the stairs and crashed into her.

"Hey buddy," She hugged him, "You miss me that much?"

"Yes, but I want you to see my new science project."

"Oh? What is it?"

"A LEGO car, a really big one! He tugged her hand and led her into the basement and where his LEGO's were all set up, it was in-fact a big design and Gaby could tell by the amount of designs and drawings that Antonio was helping him.

"Daddy and I are going to see how many LEGO's we need to build it!"

"That's a great summer project. I think you'll need over a thousand LEGO's to finish."

"Maybe," He grinned and followed her back up the stairs.

"You see what mess your brother has causes in my basement?" Laura said to Gabby as she and Diego returned and walked into the living room.

"Yeah, speaking of Tonio where is he?"

"Eva spent the day at a friend's house, he went to get her just before you guys came, they should be back soon."

"I don't know why they can't just keep her," Diego mumbled miserably.

"Diego! I don't want to hear something like that again," Laura warned.

"Hey little man, wanna go outside and play soccer or you can show me your LEGO Car? Maybe I can help." Matt could see the eight year old was getting restless standing around.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned, "I didn't show you! Come on!" He ran back down the stairs.

"Thank you," Laura smiled, "He's so much like Antonio, can't stay still for longer then a minute."

Matt just laughed in agreement and then turned to follow Diego down into the basement.

"So…" Laura raise her eyebrows and looked at her sister in-law, "You're officially dating?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Pretty much. I really like him."

"Hey, he's good-looking and great with kids, I hear he wants them too."

"Yeah?"

"I hear things," She joked.

"Yeah," Gabby laughed.

"Aunt Gabby," Eva came into the living room and hugged her aunt, "Look at my finger nails. Do you like them?"

"Oh, very pretty. Did you and your friends do this?"

"Yeah she's so good at doing nails. She pained my toes too. It's going to look so cool for the party on the weekend."

"What party?"

"Oh my friend's having a pool party. Everyone's going to be there Aunt Gabby."

Gabby looked over her head towards her brother and sister in-law wondering if they'd agreed to her going or not.

"She's going," Laura mouthed and Gabby smiled as she continued to listen to Eva go on about how it was the coolest party of the entire summer.

"Is Diego downstairs?" Antonio asked when there was a break in the converstation.

"Yeah, he's down there but my uh- boyfriend is with him," She studied his facial features to see his reaction.

"Ooh you have a boyfriend!" Eva interrupted, "That's so cute! Oh Aunt Gabby tell me all about him"

"Hold on Eva," She held up her finger, "I think your father wants to see him first."

"No," Antonio shook his head, he had been preparing himself for this, "It's fine Eva go downstairs."

"Yay!" Eva sped off into the basement.

"Really Gabby?" Antonio turned to his sister the minute the door was closed, "You really think I'd tell him-"

Gabby glared at him, "I know what you told him I just want to make sure you're really okay with this."

He rubbed his hands over his face and let out a sigh, "I'm not going to tell you its not going to be awkward but... I know you really like him and he's crazy about you."

"Yeah I do really like him," Gabby walked up to him and kissed his cheek, "So you wanna go join the party downstairs?"

"Sure, why not," Antonio went with het into the basement, Laura behind them. "Hey, you two meet your Aunt's new boyfriend?" Antonio asked the children.

"Daddy," Diego looked up at him, "You know Detective Casey."

"Duh Diego!" Eva slapped his head, "He's joking! You're such a child!"

"And you're a big bully!" He stuck his tongue out.

"That's enough, both of you," Antonio eyed both children.

Changing the topic Gabby said, "Matt saw your New York countdown Eva."

"Aw, he went to your house," She gushed, "I want to know what happened."

"Eva, that's none of your business," Laura schooled her, "Since when did you think you could ask your aunt that?"

"Since Vickie's older sister tells us about-" She stopped mid-sentence realizing what she had done.

"Oh really? Well I think I'm going to go and make a phone call.

"No, Mom!" Eva went after her, "I was lying I wasn't…." Her voice trailed off as she went up the stairs and onto the main floor.

"She's in trouble!" Diego laughed as he continued sorting out brick pieces by colour.

"Diego that's enough," Antonio warned, "Why don't you tell Matt what you want to see in New York."

"They have LEGO museum," He replied, "I'm going to see all the really big LEGO designs."

"That sounds cool."

"You should come with us if you come. Are you coming to New York?" He wondered.

"I might."

"I hope you do."

"Thanks Diego."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N: **So a few of you have been asking me if I'm going to keep Matt's past the same as it is on Chicago Fire or if I'm going to change it. I'm planning on keeping the general idea of it the same and changing it around. You'll find more about his past in this chapter and upcoming chapters as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Arm propped up on his desk tried to ignore the temptation of his cell phone and listen to Sergeant Voight talk about their newest case.

"Detective Casey, you with us?" He banged a hand on his desk causing Matt to jump slightly.

"Yeah sorry Sir," He stuffed his phone into a drawer to avoid further distractions, "I'm listening,"

"Right," He curtly nodded and went back to explaining the details of the murder.

"We really think the sixteen year old son could've killed his father?" Casey glanced at Antonio as they walked up to a high school "You heard what Voight said according to the uniforms the son caught him cheating on the father last week. That seems like motive to me."

"Maybe the father was a jerk. I think the families better off without him."

Antonio turned and glanced at him curiously, they had only been partner for a few months but he knew that wasn't his usual attitude at all. In fact ever since they started talking about the case he'd been on edge.

"Still…." He trailed off and stopped talking as they walked into the main office and explained why they were here.

The teenager was pulled out of class and they were escorted into a meeting room, present was a school counselor who had to sit in on the meeting as Liam was still a minor according to the law.

"Look my father was just this guy," He began, "I stopped expecting anything out of him a long time ago. I'm I sorry he'd dead? No. Did I kill him? No. But I like whoever did."

"I understand you're father wasn't a very nice guy but we was murdered so we still need to investigate," Matt tried to explain.

"So if my Mom finally killed him you're going to put her away? What kind of justice is that?"

"Not very logical I know," Matt again tried to stay professional, "But sometimes the law isn't."

"Well I'm not going to help you put my mother in jail. From where I'm standing my jackass of a father deserved what he got."

"You know," Antonio finally spoke, "You're looking more and more like a suspect."

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" He exclaimed, "Can I go now? I think English class will be more exiting then this."

"Go, go but here," Matt handed him a card, "You think of anything call."

"Yeah, yeah," He rolled his eyes and left.

Thanking the school officials for there time Matt and Antonio left

"Hopefully he doesn't do much covering or he'll be charged with conspiracy," Antonio said as started the car.

"I don't think he's thinking about that right now, He's scared and he wants to protect his mother, I really don't blame him."

Turing off the ignition Antonio stared at him, "Wanna explain?"

"No."

"Okay," He started the car and they road back to the district in silence.

The rest of the morning Matt wasn't in a good mood and as most of the evidence began pointing to the son as the murdered Matt stormed off into the locker room.

Antonio followed him and leaned against the end of the rows of lockers as Matt punched the wall in frustration "I'm gonna guess this case hits something personal for you. I'm I right?"

"Yeah."

"We all have those.'

"Not like this."

"Well unless you want to take some time off, you should probably talk to someone."

"I don't need to talk. I don't talk about my family."

"Right," Antonio took a deep breath in and then let it out, "Well at some point you and I both know Gabby is going to want to know something."

"Can you just let me handle this?" He slammed his head against his locker, "Just tell Voight I'm taking fifteen minutes to clear my head."

"Sure Man," Antonio walked out of the room taking his cell phone out of his pocket as he went.

Around two o'clock Officers Burgrass and Roman pulled Liam from school and brought him into the station for an official interrogation. Neighbours had told them that over the past couple of weeks they'd heard more and more heated exchange between the deceased and his son.

Across from Antonio and Matt Liam sat with his arms folded and a cross look on his face. With him were a social worker and a lawyer.

"You're here because witnesses said you haven't been getting along with your father, " Antonio explained his presence, "We just want to know from you what you and your father argued about."

Liam laughed sarcastically, "That'll take some time Detective."

"We're trying to help you Liam, no need to get defensive."

Rolling his eyes Liam said, "Your father ever hit you Detective? Tell you you're worthless? Did we beat you up?"

"No," Antonio answered honestly.

Liam laughed again, "Well mine did. So yeah we fought he was frustrated because now I was strong enough to hit back whenever he came after me or my Mom; he was loosing control and he was angry. You know what he told me? He told me he'd shoot me if I didn't stop defending my mother."

Matt clenched his fists around the table, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Antonio and he didn't even need to glance back to the one-way mirror when there was a knock on the door and Voight walked in.

"Go take a walk Casey," He ordered, "I'll take it from here.'

Sighing but doing what he was told Mat stood and walked out of the room. He walked into the bullpen.

"Someone's downstairs to see you," Nadia told him.

"Thanks, Matt nodded and made his way down the stairs, shocked to see Gabby sitting on the bench.

"Gabby? What're you doing here?" He wondered as he walked up to her and kissed her.

"What?" She made a face, "I can't come by? You've seen the firehouse. Besides, "She lowered her voice, "I've always wanted to see upstairs."

"Sorry unless you're a suspect you can go up," He told her, "It's just an office though."

She shrugged, "Yeah I know. So you busy?"

"In the middle of a case but you wanna come over to my place tonight?"

"Sure," She gave him one last kiss and turned to leave.

Watching her walk away Matt smiled to himself and jogged back up the stairs. When he arrived back at his desk Antonio was sitting at his, "Thanks Man."

He looked genuinely confused, "What for?"

"My girlfriend was downstairs."

He shrugged and lowered his voice a notch, "I might have sent a few text messages. Thought you needed someone to talk to."

"Well thanks."

He waved it off, "I don't want a partner who isn't on his game."

"Yeah," Matt chuckled and returned to work.

By the end of shift they still hadn't found enough evidence to convict anyone for the crime so they all silently agreed to stay a little longer to figure it out. Everyone knew, including Matt, that the son was their best suspect as he had the means the motive and the opportunity. Still it wasn't until nearly ten o'clock that Halstead finally got word from the crime lab.

"The print found on the gun matches the son's."

"Go get him," Voight ordered, the squad went to the house to pick him up.

When they put the cuffs on him the mother was hysterical, "NO! PLEASE NO!" She begged and Lindsay and Casey had to hold her back so she didn't do anything.

By the time they got back to the District they were all emotionally drained. That's why they were all glad when Voight said, "Paperwork can wait. All of you go home."

Antonio didn't have to be told twice, with a quick wave to everyone he was the first one to go to his locker and collect his things. Olinsky, then Casey who texted Gabby to tell her he'd be home soon followed him. Doing that he realized felt right for some reason.

"Hey Casey, you up for a drink?" Halstead asked as Matt walked back into the bullpen, "Some of us are going down to Molly's."

"I would but I have a date, I might stop by though tomorrow night with my girlfriend."

"Okay man," Halstead said and left down the stairs talking to Lindsay.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Reviews make me very happy! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N: **In this chapter we meet a few people from fire house 51 at Molly's. Since this chapter was more on the A\U side of the story I'm not sure how good it is. Though I do feel I did my best and I think its not my best writing ever not not the worst either. I hope you like it too and pleas remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD or Netflicks and please remember I'm pretending the show 'Full House' is on the U.S. Netflicks.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

**Chapter 11**

As Matt walked into his house he smelt the aroma of delicious cooking food. _I could get used to this _he thought and realized how coming home to Gabby cooking just felt right. The only part that was missing was little feet running towards him as he opened the door. Telling her any of this though would just scare her off so he kept it all to himself.

"Hey Gabby," He walked into the kitchen, "Whatever you're making smells delicious."

Turning quickly from the stove she smiled, "Thanks it's a family recipe my Mom made when Antonio was little. It originally had shrimp in it but since he's allergic she changed it."

"Oh yeah," His memory was jogged of when Antonio had told him of his serious life threating allergy, "Well I can't wait to taste it whatever it is."

"It'll be ready soon. In the mean time wanna talk about the case? You seemed pretty stressed out when I came by."

He ruffled his hair, "Yeah I'm alright," He told her, "Just brought back some memories that's all."

"You know Matt I'm always hear to listen. I want you to know though whatever you tell me doesn't go any further I wont' tell anyone including Antonio," She felt the need to mention that.

"Thanks," He grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to her. "So are you working at Molly's tomorrow night?"

"No. Why?"

"I was thinking we could go there as a couple. You could meet some of the people in the Intelligence Unit and I could meet some more of your friends from firehouse fifty-one."

"Yeah sure."

Matt took the beer into the other room and set the table. Once he was finished Gabby came out with the dinner she had made and they sat down to eat.

Taking a bite of the dish Matt said, "This is the best thing I've ever tasted."

"You're not just saying that?" Gabby looked skeptically at him.

"No, I'm serious. This tastes amazing."

"Thanks," She smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it, I love it!" He continued to eat.

"Good, the you owe me," She winked.

"I think I can think of something," He replied back in the same tone.

Once they had finished their dinner they cleaned up the kitchen together. As they worked around each other they both felt as though they had been doing this for years. It seemed so strange since they had just started to date.

"So," Matt took her hand and led her back into the living\dinning area and sat down on the couch, "What do you want to know?"

"Matt you don't have too..."

He chuckled to himself, "I know I don't. It's weird though I feel like I can trust you."

"I feel the same."

"Okay so what do you want to know?" He repeated his question.

"Just talk, say anything you want to say."

He took a deep breath, "I didn't really have the greatest childhood. I know you're going to tell me yours wasn't' perfect but I know that it was better then mine. My parents they…. Well they didn't really agree on a lot of things and it caused some problems."

She could guess at what he wasn't saying and she moved closer and snuggled into him. "You want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah maybe a comedy, after today I could use a good laugh."

"You pick whatever movie you want."

He loaded Netflicks up and clicked on the first icon that came up. It was of the last thing he, or they had watched. When the menu came up he clicked up the third episode.

"Matt I said your choice," She looked at the TV, which was now playing an episode of 'Full House'.

"This is my choice," He told her, "Don't tell anyone but its kind of cute."

She settled into his strong arms and signed contently, "Don't worry your secrets safe with me."

* * *

><p>The same people, mostly off-duty cops, firefighters and EMT's, crowded Molly's Bar. Matt and Gabby were happy it was busy enough that them coming in together didn't cause a big scene. It didn't take long for them to get spotted though.<p>

"Hey Dawson," A man greeted from behind the bar, "Is this your boyfriend you've been telling as about?"

"Yeah, Matt Casey, Matt this is Herman, he's lieutenant of the truck company."

"Nice to meet you," Matt shook his hand.

"You treating our Dawson right?"

"Herman," Gabby blushed, "I think Antonio already covered that."

"Right, right," He nodded but started at Matt making sure he understood there would be more people to hurt him if he hurt Gabby.

"Gabby!" Leslie Shay rushed to her hugging her tightly, "We need to talk!" She took her hand.

"Shay," She laughed, "Can I meet some of Matt's friends first?"

"Ooh, you're meeting his friends now?" She wriggled her eyebrow. "Sure just don't me to long girl."

Laughing at her best friends antics Gabby followed Matt towards a table in the back of Molly's where most of the Intelligence Unit sat.

Jay Halstead nudged Antonio and said something and the rest of the unit held their breaths, all waiting for Antonio to go ballistic.

"No need to hide guys. 'Tonio knows alright," Matt assured them, "Give me some credit. Do you think I'm that stupid."

"For a minute yeah I did," Jay Halstead, admitted.

"Uh-huh, well I just wanted to come here and introduce you to my girlfriend Gabby. Gabby this is most of the Intelligence Unit: Ruzek, Lindsay, Halstead and Officers Atwater and Burgess who work at the distract as uniformed officers. "I don't think I need to introduce them," He pointed to the end of the table where Antonio and Laura were sitting.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Antonio laughed sarcastically, "Just get over here and sit down so you stop making googly eyes at my sister. You're making me sick."

"Then don't look," Gabby told him.

"Okay!" Leslie Shay picked the perfect time to come into the converstation, "I'm going to steal your girlfriend away now Matt," She told him.

"Sure," Matt smiled and watched the two women walk off together.

"You probably won't see them for awhile," A voice made Matt spin around. He cam face-to-face with the man who he's briefly met at the firehouse a few days prior. "My names Kelly Severide. I'm the Squad Lieutenant at firehouse fifty-one and Shay's my best friend."

"Ah," Matt wondered if he was sleeping with Shay, "Detective Matt Casey," He shook the other man's hand, "So Gabby tells me she and Leslie are best friends."

"Like sisters."

"Ah," He nodded, "So right now they're talking about me."

Antonio made overdramatic choking noises, which caused Laura to smack him over the head.

"That her older brother?" Severide lowered his voice and asked.

"Yeah."

He nodded, "Well I should get back to my pool game but if you get tired over here come and join us. I know all of those guys would like to meet you," He motioned over to where half a dozen men were watching their converstation intensely.

"Right," He understood and turned to go back to the table his co-workers were sitting at. He sat beside Laura and Antonio leaned over and just looked at him.

"So," Shay fished for details as she and Gabby sat near the back of the bar in a relatively quiet corner, "Tell me everything."

"Shay," She shook her head and took a long drink. Once she was finished she looked at her friend, "There's nothing really to tell."

"Gabriela Dawson! You slept with him and I want to know details," She demanded.

Gabby almost spit up some of the drink, "How'd you know that?"

"It's written all over your face girl. I knew the minute you walked in here."

"Okay so we did have sex, a few times actually."

Shay smiled with triumph, "So? Tell me about it."

Blushing she lowered her voice even further and said, "Amazing. He's just…." She smiled, "I really like him

"I can see that," She nodded.

"So now that we've discussed my personal life tell me about yours? Anything new going on?"

"No," She sighed.

"You'll find someone," Gabby squeezed her hand.

"Thanks girl," She looked at her and smiled, "Lets go back and see what your boyfriend is up to." She stood taking Gabby's hand. They walked through the busy bar and over to the table where Matt was sitting, "Have room for us?" She asked.

"I was jus going to go," Lindsay took one last drink off her beer and caused most of the guys to have to move in order for her to get out of the booth.

The group got back in and shuffled their seats around a little; Matt was now sitting beside Halstead and Antonio, Gabby beside Antonio and Laura on the end. Ruzek, Atwater and Burgess making up the end on the opposite side.

"The kids at home by themselves?" Gabby asked her brother and sister in-law.

Antonio started at her, "Like I want the house to burn down? Mom and Dad clamed grandparents right of visitation; they're spending the night."

"Ah," She nodded, "Eva must be exited about New York." She mentioned the trip that was sonly in two days.

"Yeah," Antonio nodded, "By the way Diego's excited you're coming Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah seems to think you're cool."

"He's a pretty cool kid himself."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please review and let me know. Next up is the New York trip and meeting of Gabby and Matt's cousin Nick Aramo ( from Law and Order SVU)


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N: **This is the first chapter of the families (and Matt's) visit to New York. This chapter has a small guest appearance from Law and Order SVU's Sergeant Olivia Benson and Detective Nick Amaro. While I was watching the crossover episode I thought it would be cool if Antonio and Nick were cousins; so since this story is already A\U I decided to include it. I don't watch Law and Order: SVU so if Nick and Olivia are OOC I apologize. Over the next few chapters were going to be seeing more of Nick so if he is OOC please tell me how to presents himself, acts, what he'd say etc. and I'll try and write him better.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, Law and Order: SVU, NBC, Gobal or CTV.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

**Chapter 12**

"I can't believe I'm in New York!" Eva squealed happily as she fell onto a bed in the hotel room, "This is like so great!"

"I hope you're not planning on taking that bed," Laura looked at her sternly as she took off her shoes, "Aunt Gabby and I get the beds, you can have the sofa bed."

Although Eva didn't like that rule she was expecting it, and she knew she had been raised better then to talk back to her parents. Especially when they could ground her to the hotel room for the weekend.

As she got up to move off the bed and collect her things there was a knock on the door to the adjoining room, "It's me!" Diego called.

"I'm sorry I don't know any 'me's'" Eva opened the door just a crack, "We don't want to buy anything either so go away." She closed the door with a satisfied smirk.

"Eva!" Diego pounded on the door.

She opened it again and smiled, "Nope sorry we don't need any little boys."

"Eva," He couldn't help but laugh, "Dad said to-" He broke into a fit of laughter.

"You're weird," Eva shook her head and smiled at her younger brother.

Matt walked into the room and said, "Your Dad wanted to know where you wanted to go first. Said you and Diego get to decide since you haven't been here before."

"Dad can we go to the LEGO store?" Diego asked hopefully.

"We're going to do that tomorrow bud; when your Mom takes your sister shopping."

"Okay, Matt where do you want to go?"

"Diego," Eva looked at her younger brother, "You're so childish," She attempted to sound grown-up, "Aunt Gabby and Matt probably want to be alone."

"Oh." He sounded surprised.

She pushed past him, "I can't wait until I have a boyfriend," She sighed happily looking between Gabby and Matt.

"Oh," She looked between the two adults and sighed happily, "I can't wait until I have a boyfriend."

"I can," Antonio handed Diego a water bottle and stepped into the room, "How about we just start walking. Maybe go to Central Park."

"Sure," Eva and Diego said at relatively the same time.

"We'll come too," Gabby spoke up, "That's what I was thinking Matt might want to see."

"Can I bring my baseball?" Diego asked.

"Sure, we can throw it around," Antonio told his son.

He went to collect his ball and the two gloves he brought.

The group walked the few blocks to central park and was not surprised to see it was full of people. Children played various games on the grass and on the play structures.

"Dad catch!" Diego tossed his father the ball.

Antonio caught it and walked over to Diego handed it back to him and whispered something in his ear. Diego smiled and walked onto the grass and said, "Want to play catch with us Matt?"

"Sure," He shrugged his shoulders and held out his hands to catch it but Diego through it around him and to his father.

"Oh this is the game," He turned and eyed Antonio who was smirking.

"Sorry man," He shrugged, "Try and get it." He threw it back to Diego and Matt failed to catch it.

"Okay," Matt walked up behind Diego and lifted the eight-year-old up over his shoulder.

"Matt!" Diego laughed, "Matt!"

From the edge of the path Gabby turned to Laura and said, "While that's one way to play."

"Just as long as he doesn't think about throwing Diego."

"Is that why he's so immature? Was he dropped as a baby?" Eva wondered.

"Eva!" Laura turned a glared at her, "What's with the attitude lately?"

"He's just so immature," She sighed.

"He's no more immature the most boys his age," Laura pointed out to her, "And I think you'll find in general girls mature faster then boys."

"And sometimes boys don't even grow up," Gabby laughed as she saw Matt put Diego back on the ground only to have Diego jump on him seconds later and cause him to stumble to the ground.

"Okay, okay I give up," Matt surrendered and Diego go off of him allowing him to get to his feet, "We should play football sometime when we're back home. What do you think bud?" He looked at the eight year old.

"Cool."

After exploring the park they walked along the street and got to the 9\11 memorial museum. The attack had happened when Eva was an infant. Still they knew what had happened and so as the adults looked closely at the memorial they stepped back and stayed silent.

"Hey," Antonio was the first one to break the silence, "How about we tour the city on a tour bus," He saw the double decker tour bus that was just coming down the street.

"Dad those are embarrassing," Eva complained.

"Oh come on Eva it'll be fun," Laura told her, "If it makes you feel any better you can pretend not to know us.

Eva seemed excited by the prospect so as they loaded the bus she made sure she stayed away from her 'family'.

The tour took them all over Manhattan and once they got close to Nick's precinct they got off.

"Dad we're like nowhere," Eva complained.

"Oh like, like, like, like," Diego mocked her usage of the word.

"Uh!" She lashed out and hit him.

"It's so easy," Diego beamed at how easy it was to upset his sister.

"Enough," Laura stepped in between them and gave each a stern look.

"I'm not talking to you," Eva sped up and walked close to Gabby.

Diego opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it when he caught his mother's eye.

They rounded a corner and then the police precinct came into view and Diego smiled, "Can we go see Nick?"

"We're a little early but sure," Antonio nodded. They were in fact only a little over half an hour early.

Diego began walking up the steps and opened the doors that led into a lobby; he stopped momentarily and looked around.

"Can I help you with something buddy? My names Sergeant Olivia Benson." A female police officer approached him and knelt down.

"He's with me," Antonio spoke before Diego had a chance to, "We're actually here to see Nick Amaro. He's my cousin, he's expecting us."

"Ah," Olivia stood back up to normal height, "I'll go and get him."

She left and a few minutes later Nick came into view. He resembled Antonio in the facial area and had the same love of sports as his older cousin did. He was five years younger then Antonio and six years older then Gabby.

"Nick!" Diego took off flying towards him.

"Hey Diego," He lifted the boy up and hugged him, "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay," He said and Nick placed him back on the floor and went to greet everyone else.

"Hey bro," He gave Antonio a man hug then hugged Laura and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Nick," Eva smiled up at him.

"Eva," He looked at her, a little surprised at how much she's grown since he'd last seen her two years ago, "You're so beautiful, you look so grown-up." He hugged her.

"I am grown-up," She smiled, "I'm in high-school."

As Diego mimicked her she made a face and Nick just looked between the two, "Still like your father and Aunt."

"Yeah," Gabby told him, "Hey Nick," She hugged him.

"Hey Gab's," He kissed her cheek and stepped back and looked at Matt, "Hi, I'm Nick Amaro."

"Oh," Gabby shook her head and blushed slightly with embarrassment, "This is Matt Casey my boyfriend, Matt this is my cousin Nick Amaro."

"Nice to meet you," Nick said, "So I just finished up my paperwork so we can start walking to the restaurant."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>I really hope you liked it, please remember to review. Up next is the second day in New York with the girls going shopping and the boys going to the LEGO store and maybe some other places as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N: **I'm so grateful for all of you reading and reviewing this story, I'm getting so many reads and reviews, it really makes me happy to see how many people are liking this story. I really hope you like this chapter as well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global, CTV LEGO, the New York Yankee's or the Toronto Blue Jays.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Diego waited impatiently outside the LEGO store as he, Antonio and Matt waited for Nick to arrive. Nick had texted Antonio and said he was going to be a little late.

"Dad!" Diego looked up at his father, "Can I go in the store now?" He asked impatiently.

"Diego," Antonito chuckled, "We've been waiting ten minutes. You can wait some more."

Diego groaned but didn't say anymore about it he just waited until he could see Nick and then he said, "Can we go now?"

Nick approached the trio and looked at Diego, "What? No hello?" He pulled his lips into a smile.

"Hi Nick," Diego hugged him.

"Better."

"Okay Diego now we can go in," Antonio said and Diego ran into the store ahead of the three men.

"This is so cool!" He grinned up at the huge LEGO models the store had and he studied them.

"Hey little man," Nick picked up a LEGO kit, "Want this?" He showed him a police station set.

"I have that already. I have all of them."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," He laughed and followed Diego as he scanned every item in the store.

"So Matt," Nick turned his attention away from Diego, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a police officer, actually I work in Antonio's unit. That's how Gabby and I met, I was over at Antonio and Laura's house for the 4th of July."

"Ah," Nick nodded, "So you've only been dating a few weeks then."

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "Antonio told me what your unit does; I'm not sure I could ever do something like that."

"It's hard but the good out ways the negative for sure," He replied.

Matt nodded again and the two men just stood in silence neither really knowing what to say.

"What've you got their bud?" Matt asked as Diego walked up to them carrying a large box.

"It's a 3-D LEGO version of the Willis Tower; Daddy's going to get it for me."

"Oh well aren't you lucky."

"I'm going to make a model of the big car we're building!" He explained excitedly, "Want to make something?"

He shrugged, "Sure why not."

"Diego," Antonio took the box from his son, "After your finished with the model car remember what we've been trying to find for Auntie Gabby."

This peaked Matt's interest in the converstation and one look at Antonio told him the other man knew what he was doing, "Okay I'll bite. What have you been looking for that Gabby wants?"

Diego answered, "A ambulance with the number 81 on it."

"Gabby's been hinting at one for years," Antonio perked up.

"Yeah hinting runs in the family," Matt smirked.

"Just tryin' to help."

"Thanks man," Matt smiled and patted his shoulder and left.

"So he works with you eh Tonio?" Nick questioned his cousin as soon as Matt and Diego had left.

"Yeah, we're partners actually."

Nick pursed his lips together, "He good to her?"

"Would he be here if he wasn't?" Antonio turned and looked at him. Then he finally answered truthfully, "He's great; treats her like a queen and he's great with kids but…."

Nick laughed, "I was waiting for the but."

"He's always clamped about his past; I know we all have skeletons we'd like to forget but we had a case a few weeks ago that set him off."

"You thinking past criminal record?"

"No, no nothing like that just he won't talk about his family and Gabby won't tell me if she knows anymore."

"But you think she does."

"Yeah I do and that means they're getting serious," He rubbed his face.

Diego walked over to the LEGO construction area and began collecting pieces he'd need to build a model of the bigger car they were building at home. He filled his hands with as many red bricks as he could and carried them over to a table and started getting to work. Matt on the other hand started looking through the LEGO bins to find the numbers he needed.

"Hey Diego," Antonio held his phone in his hand as he walked over to his son, "Your Mom, Eva and Aunt Gabby want to go to a Broadway show tonight. Nick suggested we go to the Yankee's game."

Diego fiddled with the LEGO, "Now?"

"No, no not for a few hours. I need to know though your mother's on the phone."

"Tell her I'm busy engineering," He proclaimed and without an answer he continued working.

"Engineering?" Matt squished his eyes together, and sat down opposite Diego "Kids smart. Must have gotten it from Laura."

Antonio glared at him and was not amused as Diego began laughing at the comment, "You know you're a bad influence on my kid," He tried to hide his smile.

"Uh-huh," Matt waved the comment off

"So bud you wanna go?" Antonio asked his son again, "Matt can come too. We're all going to go."

Diego liked baseball although he enjoyed boxing and soccer more; he'd been to a game in Chicago a few times too, "Okay," He said, "Sounds cool."

"Okay," Antonio nodded.

"You like baseball?" Matt asked Diego as he began building the ambulance out of white LEGO's.

"No; but it's alright. Nick likes it a lot."

"You like boxing like your dad right?"

"Yeah," He grinned, "Do you like boxing too?"

"It's alright my favourite sport is hockey though."

"I can skate, Eva says I'm slow but she's just fast because she's good at everything."

"Like what?" Matt was curious to find out more about Diego and his older sister.

"She's popular and she gets good grades; plus she's good at sports. I'm smart but I'm to smart; Kids say I'm a nerd."

"That's not a nice thing to say." Matt commented wondering if Diego had informed his parents of this.

"I know but its okay; I love science and I'm good at sports too; I've never been really badly bullied."

"Well that's good, you know you can always tell an adult if you are right."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

><p>Eva had a pile of clothes to try on, they were at the third store in Manhattan's fashion district and Laura had agreed to buy Eva one outfit at a reasonable price. With her baby-sitting money she had saved up Eva planned on accessorizing the outfit.<p>

"How about this?" Eva came out wearing a short denim skirt, a flowery white halter-top and high boots

Laura stared open-mouth at her thirteen-year-old daughter; she knew she would want something teenagers wore but that outfit wasn't it. Even _if _she let her buy it Antonio would have a field day.

"No, Eva absolutely not," She feverishly shook her head, "Go take that off right now."

"Mom! My friends wear this all the time."

Gabby eyed her, "Eva I've seen your friends most of them don't dress like that. I wouldn't dress like that. I work in a bar you know what girls who come in wearing things like that get? Drunk, disgusting guys who only want them for one thing, hits them on. I know you're only thirteen but I think you need to know what the clothes you wear say.

"Listen to your Aunt Eva," Laura advised her.

Eva desperately wanted to be grown-up, like her aunt but she didn't want to be like her aunt described, what could she wear though to get boys to notice her. "So boys won't like this?"

"Eva we want you to get something you like. Any boy worth your time will like you no matter what you wear." Gabby told her; standing up she approached her niece, "Want me to show you what outfit I liked the best?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded eagerly and followed her back into the changing rooms.

When Gabby returned Laura looked up from her phone, "Thanks Gabs, I appreciate your help."

"Anytime," She waved it off.

Eva returned to the hallway wearing a long green t-shirt and grey leggings and flats.

"Now this is what a thirteen year old should wear; Eva you look beautiful, a little bag and those shoes and I think you're all set." Laura told her.

"Yeah I really like this," Eva smiled, "I think the colour brings out my eyes," She repeated what Gabby had told her only minutes before.

"It does," Laura nodded, "Now do you want to get that or try on more appropriate clothes?"

"I like this but can Aunt Gabby and you try on clothes?" She asked, "Please?"

"Okay," Gabby smiled, "You pick, what do you think I should try-on."

"I'll go and get changed then help you," Eva went back into the dressing rooms to get changed back into the clothes she had on before.

When Eva emerged she began searching the aisles and row for things Gabby should try on, finally she smiled and picked out a dress, "Aunt Gabby this is so pretty, get this."

"It is pretty," Gabby looked at the price tag and held in a yell, "Maybe when we go back home we can go shopping. How about some lunch first. I they we're meeting the boys somewhere."

"Yeah," Laura confirmed, "Just a few blocks away at a local restaurant.

"Well okay," Eva sighed and they went to pay for the items and walked to the restaurant. When they got there the boys were already at a table waiting for them.

"Uh-oh Eva," Antonio saw the bag and looked at his wife, "How much clothes did you buy?"

Sitting down beside Antonio Laura smacked the back of his head, "No more then whatever you bought Diego."

"She's right Tonio," Nick didn't hide back his sicker.

"Yeah you too should be taking lessons."

"Antonio, if Matt said as many stupid things as you did I'd smack him too," Gabby eyed her brother over her menu.

"You should hear him at work…" Antonio began but stopped as a waiter came and took their orders.

"So Diego what team are the Yankee's playing?" Gabby asked her nephew after everyone's plan for the evening had been discussed.

"Some Canadian team I think," Diego swallowed his drink. "Toronto Blue Jays."

"Diego let me see what you got?" Eva turned to her brother, "I'd show you my new clothes but I know you don't want to see them."

"I got you something Eva," Diego picked up the bag from the floor and looked through it, "Here it is." He showed her, "It's LEGO storage containers. So downstairs when your friends come over I can clean them up and know where they are."

"Diego were these your idea?" Laura looked at her son and then at her husband who was sitting next to her.

"I saw them then Daddy said they'd make you and Eva happy."

"They're cute," Laura looked at the cases, two of which were in the shape of a LEGO pieces head, the others in certain colours so that pieces were easy to store.

"And I'll use them I promise, I'll keep them all with the same colours."

"It'll be easy for you to find them for sure," Laura mentioned.

"I got something too," Matt picked up his own bag and handed it to Gabby, "I think you'll find something you'll like in there."

Curious Gabby opened the bag and smiled when she saw the ambulance Matt had made her, "I love it. Thanks Matt," She kissed him.

Everyone's food came and the converstation stopped as everyone began eating. After they had finished their dinner and waiting for the bill Matt said, "Let me pay for this lunch."

"Oh no Matt," Laura waved off the suggestion.

"You invited me to come with you on a family vacation; it's the least I can do."

"If you insist," Laura handed him the bill, "Thank you very much, kids say thank-you to Matt."

"Thank-you," The chimed in and then went back to looking at one of the sets Diego had gotten.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. Next up its back in Chicago and a new case leaves Matt or Antonio in a very dangerous situation.


End file.
